


Inside the Storm

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate universe - Mafia, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta masa lalu itu tak mungkin terulang. Namun gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata samudra itu... tampak identik dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo, ini tantangan ketigaku di shindanmaker. Dan kali ini aku nekad membuat trilogi! OwO. Dan ketiganya akan langsung kupublish bersamaan. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya, meski ini fail, bukannya angst kayaknya menjorok ke tragedy hehehe.

**Chara: Feliciana Vargas (North Italy), Lovina Vargas (South Italy/Romano), Marlene Sachen/Monica Beilschmidt (Germany), Isabel Carriedo (Spain), Julchen Beilschmidt/Griselda Sachen(Prussia)**

**OC: Agnella Vargas (Ibu dari Italy dan Romano), Bernessa Beilschmidt/ Carla Sachen (Ibu dari Prussia dan Germany)**

…*…

Ada tiga hal yang selalu Feliciana Vargas rahasiakan dari orang lain.

Pertama, saat masih kecil ia gemar mengenakan pakaian anak laki-laki dan memanggil dirinya dengan nama laki-laki pula, Feliciano.

Kedua, meskipun telah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki, sebenarnya cinta pertamanya adalah makhluk dengan gender yang sama dengannya, wanita.

Dan yang terakhir, walau telah belasan tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang ia masih terus mengejar bayangan gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

Dan dari tiga rahasia inilah kisah ini dimulai…

…*…

**Hetalia is a property of Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typos, etc**

**Happy reading, Minna-san ^_^**

…*…

Pagi itu udara dingin yang menggigit tulang dengan sukses membangunkan Feliciana dari mimpi indah tentang kencan bersama Monica di sebuah pulau terpencil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

"Ve~" hanya satu kata tanpa arti itu sajalah yang terucap dari bibirnya saat mendapati jendela kamar kakaknya telah dalam keadaan terbuka, sehingga udara dingin dapat degan bebas masuk dan merasuki tubuh indahnya.

Dan seperti malam-malam lainnya, ia tak menemukan sosok sang kakak di sampingnya. Tentunya Lovina Vargas telah lebih bangun dahulu untuk mengurusi beberapa prospek La Rosa yang diterimanya semalam—atau bisa juga berkencan dengan Isabel Fernandez Carriedo—dan meninggalkan adiknya dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar untuk mengerjainya.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang ia lepas sebelum tidur. Masih dengan gerakan yang sama ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi milik sang kakak. Sembari sesekali menguap lebar, gadis itu mencoba mengingat apa saja pekerjaan yang harus dilakoninya hari ini.

Beberapa lukisannya telah masuk ke dalam museum galeri, bersanding dengan lukisan hasil karya beberapa pelukis jenius lainnya, dan batas waktu untuk lukisan berikutnya masih sebulan lagi. Jadi ia masih dapat menikmati masa santainya sebagai seorang pelukis muda berbakat asal Italia.

Namun pekerjaannya sebagai putri keluarga Vargas, yang secara turun temurun merupakan pemimpin La margherita, kelompok mafia wanita terbesar di Italia, masih belum selesai.

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini dia tak mendapatkan tugas remeh macam memata-matai tiga bersaudara asal Rusia yang diduga merupakan anggota dari salah satu kelompok mafia saingan mereka. Kali ini ia hanya harus mengikuti pelatihan rutin bagi  _soldato_  di kelompoknya.

Gadis itu menjerit riang begitu mengingat bahwa hari ini ia akan diberikan pelatihan khusus oleh Monica Beilschmidt, anggota baru berbakat asal Jerman yang telah lebih dari sebulan ia taksir.

" _Ve_ ~ Amor selalu menyertaiku,  _ve_ ~"

…*…

DOR!

Feliciana segera menutup telinganya sebelum mengalami ketulian mendadak pasca mendengar suara ledakan itu. Siapa sangka begitu ia memasuki ruang pelatihan khusus itu suara tembakanlah yang akan menyambutnya.

" _Ciao_ , Monica. Sudah lama menunggu?" sapanya ramah sambil meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya  _Beretta U22 Neos_  kesayangannya dan disejajarinya gadis bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang berlatih menembak dengan  _Sauer 38H_  klasiknya.

Gadis Jerman itu melirik sedikit pada gadis yang baru saja tiba dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Tembaklah papan sasaran itu."

Satu hal yang Feliciana ketahui, tampaknya sulit baginya untuk dapat meruntuhkan tembok batu hati gadis itu. Namun janganlah panggil ia Feliciana Vargas, putri kedua sekaligus penerus  _LaMargherita_ , jika ia tak memiliki banyak cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Sebuah senyum manis ia berikan untuk gadis dengan alis berkerut di sampingnya, "Monica, kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini,  _ve_ ~~"

"Hm," Monica hanya menimpali dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas.

Feliciana menarik nafas panjang, tampaknya cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk merebut perhatian laki-laki tak berguna untuk wanita. Jangan salahkan ia, ini adalah kali pertama jatuh cinta dengan makhluk sesama jenis semenjak beberapa belas tahun silam. Ia telah lupa bagaimana cara merebut hatinya.

Sambil mengarahkan bidikkannya ke papan yang ada di hadapannya, sesekali gadis bertubuh mungil itu menyempatkan dirinya mencuri pandang pada rekannya yang tampak kesulitan membidik tepat sasaran.

Gadis Italia itu tersenyum sedih mengejek dirinya sendiri. Rambut pirang, mata biru dan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, betapa Monica Beilschmidt sangat sesuai dengan tipenya. Selama inipun mantan-mantan kekasih Feliciana juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kriteria di atas, hanya saja gender mereka semua adalah laki-laki, bukannya perempuan.

Terkadang ia merasa bersalah pada mantan kekasihnya yang tak pernah ia coba lagi tuk hitung berapa jumlahnya. Betapa ia mengejar dan berusaha mencintai mereka hanya karena mengejar sosok cinta pertamanya saja. Yang ia cintai hanyalah fisik mereka yang menyerupai orang yang ia sayangi. Kasih yang ia berikan adalah semu, sementara mereka memberikannya sebuah cinta yang murni.

Tidakkah ia menjijikkan?

DOR!

Ia menembakkan timah panasnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Tepat di tengah sasaran," gumam Monica tak percaya sambil mengamati hasil kerja Feliciana. Hanya dengan satu tembakan gadis itu mampu mengenai tepat di pusat sasaran. Benar-benar kemampuan yang mengagumkan.

Feliciana tertawa ringan mendengarnya. " _Nono_ yang mengajarkannya padaku saat usiaku sepuluh tahun dulu," dia memberikan informasi sambil mengedipkan mata, menggoda gadis pirang di sampingnya.

Di luar dugaan, sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di wajah serius gadis asal Jerman itu. "Kau memang pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Vargas."

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Feliciana, gadis itu membalas pujian Monica dengan sebuah senyum riang dan kata ' _Grazie,'._

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah debaran aneh yang memenuhi dadanya adalah tanda cinta? Apakah ia telah mampu melupakan sosok cinta pertamanya dan mulai mengenal lagi cinta yang sebenarnya, ataukah jangan-jangan… perasaan ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi ambigunya yang terus saja mengejar gadis cinta pertamanya?

…*…

Dengan tatapan kosong Feliciana Daisy Vargas menatap hujan yang mulai turun perlahan ke bumi. Untuk kelima kalinya dalam dua menit terakhir gadis itu melihat jam tangannya. Masih  _tetap_ dua jam sebelum Lovina menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan pimpinan mafia  _La Rosa_ , kelompok mafia wanita Amerika yang dipimpin oleh Amelia F. Jones. Dan selama itu juga dia harus terperangkap di ruang tunggu gedung samaran ini.

"Kau belum pulang?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan Feliciana. Tanpa menolehpun gadis itu telah mengetahui siapa sang pemilik suara itu.

"Belum, aku masih menunggu  _Sorella_. Jika tidak aku harus berjalan kaki,  _ve_ ~~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemilik suara yang baru menyapanya. "Kau sendiri belum pulang, Monica?"

Dia menunjukkan kunci motor di tangan kanannya sebagai tanda jika ia baru akan pulang.

"Oh, jika begitu hati-hati di jalan.  _Ciao_!" kata Feliciana riang.

Hening beberapa saat. Bukannya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera pulang, Monica justru mengamati Feliciana yang dengan wajah bosan mengambil majalah yang diletakkan di atas meja dan membuka-bukanya tanpa minat.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal kirim pesan pada kakakmu saja," tawarnya sambil memalingkan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Lovina menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya mendengar tawaran gadis yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya. " _Grazie_ , Monica!" teriaknya riang sambil memeluk tubuh gadis yang kini wajahnya sudah berwarna senada dengan bunga mawar.

"Le…lepaskan!"

Feliciana hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Monica yang di matanya tampak sangat imut. Dilepaskannya pelukan mautnya pada gadis itu. Ah ya, raut wajahnya yang malu-malu itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat hal yang serupa.

" _Ja…jangan peluk-peluk aku! Lepaskan!"_

Senyum di wajahnya seketika menghilang ketika sebuah memori menghantam otaknya. Ditatapnya wajah Monica dengan pandangan sedih, mata ceruleannya, surai yang bagaikan cahaya mataharinya, kulit putihnya yang sedikit terbakar sinar mataharinya, dan tubuh tingginya. Ah, ya. mereka sangat serupa.

Melihat gadis ceria di hadapannya tiba-tiba berubah suram, Monica langsung menggenggam tangan Feliciana dan menariknya menuju tempat ia memarkir motornya. Ia bukanlah pribadi yang mampu menggunakan kata-kata lembut untuk menghibur hati seseorang, apalagi orang yang murung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis Italia saja.

"Cepatlah!"

Merasakan genggaman tangan yang hangat pada telapak tangannya membuat Feliciana merasa tenang. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan itu dengan sebuah genggaman yang tak kalah protektifnya. " _Si_ ," lirihnya.

…*…

Sambil mewarnai kukunya agar senada dengan warna mata gadis yang dipujanya, Feliciana duduk di atas sofa. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada sang kakak yang tengah menelepon sambil memaki orang di seberang sana.

Feliciana tersenyum kecil melihat kakak perempuannya yang jelita namun beringas itu memerah sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam Bahasa Spanyol yang tak Feliciana kuasai. Gadis manis itu tahu dengan pasti siapakah orang yang rela mengorbankan telinganya di tengah malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Lovina—dan dibalas dengan makian tentunya.

"Isabel Carriedo kah?" tanyanya tepat setelah Lovina membanting telefon dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping adiknya.

Lovina mengangguk singkat sambil mengambil  _baretta_  kesayangannya dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. " _Bastardo Tomato_  itu masih saja berkeras mengajakku berkencan! Harus kukatakan berapa kali jika aku sibuk, hah?"

" _Ve_ ~~ sebaiknya kau katakan saja kalau kau memajang fotonya di samping tempat tidur,  _Sorella._ "

Sebuah tarikan keras di ikal uniknya sukses membuat Feliciana menyesali kata-kata yang terucap tanpa sempat ia pikirkan dahulu itu. Tampaknya ia melupakan fakta jika kakaknya adalah salah satu pengidap _Tsundere_  kronis.

"Cih, jangan bahas lagi masalah  _Bastardo Tomato_  keras kepala itu lagi sekarang!" bentak Lovina dengan wajah yang sudah sulit dibedakan dengan buah menjadi nama julukan Isabel itu. Sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan pistolnya, sulung Vargas itu membuka sebuah topik percakapan baru. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sesi latihanmu dengan Monica Beilschmidt tadi?"

Sebuah senyum gembira terukir di wajah Feliciana. "Sangat menyenangkan, _ve_ ~. Dia mengajariku cara menembak dan menggunakan beberapa senjata lainnya! Dia sangat hebat,  _ve_ ~~. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau Monica punya otot-otot yang mengagumkan!"

Sebenarnya Lovina tak terlalu menyukai gadis asal Jerman itu. Namun jika sang adik menyukainya, apa boleh buat, ia akan menekan perasaan bencinya dan membiarkan adiknya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Monica. "Menurutku tembakanmu jauh lebih baik daripada dia."

"Yah, namun gayanya jauh lebih keren," balas Feliciana membela gadis yang sedang ditaksirnya itu.

Lovina menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga jika adiknya itu menaruh hati pada bungsu Beilschmidt. "Jangan bilang jika kau sudah berpindah halauan, Feliciana," katanya pelan sambil mengelap bagian-bagian  _baretta_ -nya dengan lap yang telah diberi pelumas khusus.

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja,  _Sorella_?"

"Cih! Kau salah paham soal hubunganku dengan  _Bastardo Tomato_  itu, bodoh!" gerutu sang kakak. Tiba-tiba rona di wajah ayu sulung Vargas itu berubah menjadi ekspresi yang belum terdefinisi namanya. Ditatapnya sang adik lekat-lekat. "Mata biru. Rambut pirang. Berotot. Aku tahu jika dia mirip dengan Marlene, namun dia bukanlah Marlene, Feliciana."

"Aku tahu,  _Sorella_. Aku tahu," bisik Feliciana sambil menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memberi warna pada kuku kakinya. Dipandanginya botol kaca cat kuku berwarna biru indah itu dan dikenangnya kembali sosok gadis di masa lalunya yang memiliki mata dengan warna yang serupa. "Namun tiap kali aku memandangnya dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika dia bukanlah Marlene, aku semakin dihantam oleh kenyataan jika dia sangat identik dengannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Kau berharap dia akan memberikanmu setangkai bunga daisy, melukis wajah tidurmu dan mengecup bibirmu seperti yang Merlene lakukan padamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan. Dirangkainya kembali  _baretta_ -nya menjadi satu kesatuan utuh dan ditatapnya mata sang adik dalam-dalam. "Jika kau terus mengharapkannya melakukan hal itu, maka aku yakin dia akan segera meninggalkanmu, Fel."

"A..aku…aku hanya…," kali ini Feliciana Vargas tak lagi dapat menemukan suaranya. Membandingkan Monica dengan Marlene membuat dirinya merasa brengsek. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Namun air mata adiknya bukannya membuat hati Lovina luluh, justru dia makin geram dengan sifat Feliciana yang tak jelas apa maunya itu. "Hentikan sifat cengengmu itu, Feliciana!" bentak Lovina sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Berhentilah mengejar bayangan Marlene, dan mulailah hidup baru!"

Feliciana merasakan firasat buruk di balik kemarahan sang kakak. "Hentikan…"

"Kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan!"

"Kumohon…hentikan…," lirih Feliciana sembari menutup telinganya.

"Karena Marlene…"

"Jangan lanjutlan…"

"…Marlene sudah mati!"

…*…

" _Feliciano…,"_

 _Anak kecil dengan kaus dan celana pendek itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis pirang bertubuh tinggi yang menyapanya. "Marlene! Aku sudah lama menunggumu,_  ve _~~"_

_Gadis manis itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping sang anak bersurai coklat gelap itu dengan tangan tersembunyi di balik pinggangnya. Rona merah tampak jelas di pipinya. "Kau… kau tidak lari lagi, Feliciano? Biasanya kau akan langsung kabur begitu melihatku…"_

" _Soalnya ternyata kau berbeda dengan bayanganku selama ini. Dulu aku salah menilaimu karena pandangan matamu tajam. Tapi ternyata… kau sangat manis,_ ve _~~"_

" _Ma…manis?!" tanyanya tak pertama kali ada orang yang mengatakan dirinya manis._

" _I…iya…," jawab Feliciano dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tampaknya ia salah mengatikan tatapan tak percaya Marlene pelototan kesal. "Kau… kau tak suka?"_

_Gadis pirang dengan mata biru itu menggeleng pelan, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan tampak dihiasi oleh rona merah yang menggemaskan. "Tidak. Em, aku… aku senang jika kau menganggapku begitu," katanya malu-malu. Tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya semakin erat mencengkram barang yang ia bawa._

"Ve _~~, mengapa kau menyembunyikan tanganmu, Marlene? Apa yang kau bawa?" akhirnya Feliciano memperhatikan jika gadis sejak tadi sama sekali tak menunjukkan tangannya._

" _Kau… kau akan pulang ke Venezia hari ini bukan?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Matanya tampak tak ingin memandang sepasang netra coklat indah anak di sampingnya. "A… aku mencoba mencari hadiah perpisahan yang cocok untukmu. Tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, jadi… jadi…"_

_Sebuah bunga daisy tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan hidung Feliciano._

_Dengan muka yang telah senada dengan kepiting rebus, gadis itu mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. "Untukmu… bunga daisy…ja-jadi…," lidahnya terasa kelu. Dalam hati ia merutuk, mengapa rencananya untuk meminta Felicino datang kembali ke Roma liburan musim dingin esok jadi kacau seperti ini?_

_CUP!_

_Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Marlene. Otomatis wajahnya memerah lebih hebat lagi._

"Grazia _, Marlene," bisik Feliciano yang baru saja mengecup pipi menggemaskan sahabatnya di Roma, tempat pilihan orang tuanya untuk dia dan kakaknya menghabiskan libur musim panas sementara mereka menangani perdagangan senjata, itu. "Aku akan ke sini lagi saat Natal nanti. Aku akan membawakanmu boneka beruang sebagai hadiah natal,_  ve _~~" bisik anak itu seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya._

" _Sedang apa kau di sana?!" sebuah jeritan bernada cempreng terdengar dari arah vila yang disewa keluarga Vargas. Seorang gadis bergaun merah muda dengan rambut coklat bergelombang tampak sedang berkacak pinggang di sana. "Cepat! Kita harus pulang, bodoh!"_

"Sì, Sorella _!" jawab Feliciano dengan suara keras. Dia menoleh pada sosok Marlene yang tampak sedih. Dikecupnya kembali pipi putih gadis itu, ciuman kecil itu terus merembet hingga mencapai bibir merah muda si pirang. Feliciano tersenyum, "Jangan bersedih. Kita akan bertemu lagi."_

"Si. _"_

...*...

_Musim panas berganti dengan musim gugur, dan akhirnya salju pertama jatuh menandakan musim dingin telah tiba. Kali ini Feliciano datang ke Roma hanya dengan ditemani oleh kakaknya saja. Bahagia karena di musim dingin kali ini, tepatnya di malam Natal, ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Marlene._

_Namun kenyataan berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan._

_Rumah tua dengan halaman padang bunga tempat tinggal sang gadis pemilik mata samudra itu telah tiada. Sebagai gantinya hanya ada puing-puing bangunan yang hangus terbakar di tengah hamparan salju yang putih._

_Matanya terbelalak._

" _A...ahahaha, pasti... pasti aku salah alamat," katanya sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri, tak seberapa jauh dari tempat itu dilihatnya vila tempat ia menginap musim panas lalu. Tanda bahwa itu memang tempat yang ia cari. "Tak mungkin...tak mungkin..."_

_Gadis mungil yang berdiri di belakang anak itu hanya dapat diam. Mungkin keputusannya untuk tak mengatakan berita tentang kebakaran di Venezia yang mengakibatkan satu keluarga meninggal adalah kesalahan. Melihat reaksi adiknya, dia jadi menyesal tak mengatakannya sejak awal saja._

" _Keluarga Sachen meninggal dalam musibah kebakaran."_

 _Feliciano, ah tidak, maksudku Feliciana Vargas menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Katakan jika kau bergurau,_  Sorella _. Itu hanya candaaan kan? Ha…hahahaha, lucu… lucu… sangat lucu… hahahahaha….ha…"_

" _Maaf, Feliciana, maaf."_

_Sambil menyeret boneka beruang yang seharusnya menjadi hadiah untuk Marlene, Feliciana berjalan pelan mendekati rumah berjelaga itu. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter di muka rumah tatkala melihat sebuah kanvas berjelaga yang mulai tertimbun salju._

_Tangannya terjulur menyentuh benda yang sebenarnya merupakan lukisan itu. Air matanya tak dapat lagi terhenti saat dilihatnya obyek yang tergambar di atas kanvas itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tertidur di padang bunga daisy._

_Ah, bukan. Bukan anak laki-laki, hanya anak perempuan yang berpakaian menyerupai laki-laki._

_Di sudut lukisan itu terdapat kata-kata…_

'Ti amo _, Feliciano._

_Marlene'_

_Hanya kata-kata singkat. Namun sanggup mengoyak hati Feliciana, tangis tak lagi hanya sekedar menetes, kini tangis itu kian menderas dan berpadu dengan isak jeritan yang terdengar menyakitkan._

"Ti amo _, Marlene…_ ti amo… TI AMO _!" jeritnya putus asa._

_Tanpa terasa, air mata ikut jatuh dari sepasang netra milik Lovina. Didekapnya sang adik agar kepedihan itu tak hanya dirasakan oleh anak itu, namun juga olehnya._

_Di padang es itu, dengan rumah yang hangus di hadapannya, berpelukanlah dua orang gadis kecil. Salah satunya tampak menangis dengan suara keras, seolah ia telah kehilangan setengah hatinya. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi._

_Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih tergeletak tak berdaya di antara kaki-kaki mungil mereka. Tampak harmonis dengan salju yang terus jatuh._

'Maaf, Feliciana…, maaf. Namun kami harus melakukan hal ini demi dirinya. Dan juga demi dirimu.'

…*…

"Maaf, aku terlambat," seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan memasuki ruangan yang telah diisi oleh tiga gadis lainnya.

" _Schwester_  sudah lama tertidur, bosan menunggumu," seorang gadis bersurai pirang cepak menginformasikan sambil menunjuk gadis albino yang mabuk sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

Lovina mendengus pelan. "Cih, aku juga tak membutuhkannya untuk diskusi kali ini," dengusnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat, Lovina. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis berusia dua puluh lima yang sedang membaca majalah fashion terbaru di sudut ruangan. Sebuah senyum yang tak pernah absen dari bibirnya tampak sedikit memudar tatkala melihat raut wajah tak bersahabat kekasihnya. "Bertengkar dengan Feliciana lagi?"

"Anak bodoh itu masih saja terus mengungkit masa lalu! Dan itu membuatku geram. Dia harus dapat melupakannya jika ingin maju," gerutu gadis itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih. "Dan ini semua salahmu, Monica!"

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya menoleh malas pada Lovina, sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya. "Salahkan saja kakekmu jika begitu, Lovina Vargas. Dialah yang memanggilku dan Julchen kembali ke Italia," jawabnya ala kadarnya sembari menenggak bir di tangannya. "Lagipula, jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Feliciano yang dulu kupuja-puja ternyata  _memang_  seorang gadis."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memang'  _potato bastardo_?!"

Gadis bertubuh besar itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping kakaknya yang telah lebih dahulu mabuk. "Yah, aku memang bodoh karena menganggapnya laki-laki hanya karena dia mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Tapi wajah manisnya itu… ya, dia terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Terkejut aku melihat betapa anggunnya dia saat ini."

"Cih, ternyata bukan hanya Feliciana saja. Namun kau juga sama!"

"Tampaknya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk Feliciana menyadari jika Marlene Sachen dan Monica Beilschmidt adalah orang yang sama," gumam Isabel sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak sang kekasih yang menggerutukan keberadaannya.

Lovina menghela nafas panjang. Kembali diingatnya ketika usianya masih belia, saat di mana rasa ingin tahunya adalah bumerang terbesar baginya, meskipun tak menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana orang tuanya mati ditikam pedang, tetap saja itu adalah salah satu kenangan terburuknya. Dan di hadapannya, seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya masih terus berjuang dengan senapan di tangannya.

"Cih, sudah waktunya mengulang kembali sejarah rupanya," gumam Lovina sambil menyesap caviar yang ada di meja, entah milik siapa minuman itu. "Kupikir aku akan dapat menjaga Feliciana lebih lama lagi, ternyata aku salah. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Putri mafia akan selalu menjadi mafia."

"Jadi kau sudah sampai pada kata sepakat dengan Amelia rupanya?" Isabel merangkul sang kekasih dengan lembut. "Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti, Lovina. Sekali lagi kita pasti akan mampu menghalau mereka sekali lagi. Pasti."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya," gumamnya lirih. Dalam hati ia bertanya, 'Kita akan mampu untuk menghalaunya, namun… berapa banyak lagi korban yang akan jatuh kali ini? Berapa?'

…*…

Feliciana menyapukan kuasnya perlahan ke atas kanvas putih yang kini telah didominasi oleh warna biru dan kuning. Lovina mendengus melihatnya. Demi apa adiknya yang sedang kasmaran itu menjadikan wajah Monica Beilschmidt sebagai obyek untuk lomba melukis yang akan diikutinya?!

Namun kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menahan kata-kata kasarnya, ia tak ingin pertengkaran dua hari lalu terulang kembali. Tidak hari ini, tidak di malam ia akan menghabisi pembunuh ibuya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Feli? Kita harus secepatnya bersiap. Malam ini kita akan melakukan misi penting."

Gadis itu menoleh dari kanvas yang telah dilukisinya dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Hanya tugas remeh untukku. Pasti lagi-lagi tak akan lebih dari bersuit saat musuh datang bukan?" tanyanya riang.

"Tidak kali ini. Aku berhasil meyakinkan  _Nono_ , maksudku Bos, untuk memasukkanmu dalam tim inti," balas Lovina sambil merapikan jas hitam yang ia kenakan di atas kemeja putihnya. Pin berbentuk bunga daisy warna putih yang menjadi simbol dari  _LaMargherita_ , kelompok mereka, tersemat di dada kirinya. Tanda pangkatnya sebagai seorang  _caporegime_. "Khusus hari ini, aku mengizinkanmu untuk terus berada di sampingku."

"Tak biasanya," gumam Feliciana tak mengerti dilepaskannya apron melukisnya dan disampirkannya benda itu ke kursi dan ditatapnya belakang kepala sang kakak erat-erat, seolah ingin menelanjangi isi kepala kembarannya itu. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi malam ini?"

"Hm, katakan saja aku ingin menunjukkan kematian pembunuh Mama padamu."

Mundur selangkah, Feliciana menabrak peralatan melukisnya hingga jatuh berantakan. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya sekarang.

"Ta…tapi, kau kata Mama dan Papa meninggal di perjalanan pulang setelah dari Amerika saat akhir musim gugur saat itu!" teriaknya tak percaya. Melihat ekspresi datar sang kakak kembar yang tak berubah, Feliciana mendesah panjang. "Kau membohongiku,  _Sorella_. Kau membohongiku selama ini…"

Lovina sudah siap jika suatu hari ia akan mengalami hal ini. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Demi kepentinganmu sendiri," jawabnya. Kembali dilepaskannya jas dan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingin kau seperti ini."

Feliciana terpekik melihat sebegitu banyaknya bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuh kakaknya. Sabetan, tusukan, lebam, dan entah luka apa lagi tampak menghiasi bagian leher hingga perut kakaknya. Tak heran jika gadis itu selama ini selalu mengenakan pakaian tertutup.

"Jika kau mendengar yang sesungguhnya, maka kau pasti akan ingin membalaskan dendam bukan?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengenakan pakaian kembali. Menghalau tatapan mata Feliciano yang menelanjangi parutnya. "Dan untuk itu. Inilah harga yang harus dibayar," tambahnya sambil berbalik dan merapikan surai coklatnya. "Aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama."

Feliciana terdiam, dialihkannya pandangan pada langit malam yang tampak dari jendela kamar mereka. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesepian. Dilihatnya bayangan sang kakak dari kaca jendela. " _Sorella_ , apakah ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Lovino menghentikan gerakannya mengancingkan baju. Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di wajahnya. "Ada. Namun kau akan mengetahuinya segera. Ayo bergegas."

…*…

_Gadis mungil bersurai coklat itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam bagasi mobil sambil mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya erat._

_Tak habis pikir dirinya mengapa orang tuanya pergi di tengah malam seperti ini dan membohonginya. Pergi bekerja ke Amerika huh? Pembohong! Buktinya mereka bukannya pergi ke bandara dan naik pesawat, keduanya justru terus berkendara hingga Roma. Setidaknya itulah yang ia duga, hasil menguping pembicaraan pasangan Vargas itu._

_Sebenarnya gadis itu tak mengira jika ia akan terbawa hingga sejauh ini. Ia hanya ingin mengagetkan orang tuanya dengan muncul di bandara dan berkata '_ Arrivederci _!' selanjutnya ia akan kembali ke rumah dengan taxi._

_Dan kebohongan orang tuanya membuat ia kembali terdampar ke kota yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan liburan musim panas._

_Ia melepaskan jepit rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya dan mengutak-atik sedikit bagian pengunci bagasi dari dalam. Sedikit gerutuan kasar menguap dari bibir mungilnya saat menyadari jika benda itu tak bisa dibobol semudah bayangannya._

_Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan lubang yang amat halus itu, akhirnya Lovina dapat menghirup nafas lega._

_Gelap adalah faktor pertama yang membuatnya tak dapat dengan mudah mengidentifikasi di manakah ia berada saat ini. Namun yang jelas bukan di pusat kota Roma, sedikit ke tepi kota, di tempat di mana hanya ada vila-vila megah dengan jarak yang tak terlalu rapat di setiapnya. Vila yang hanya dapat disewa oleh kalangan atas._

_Dan ia mengenali salah satunya sebagai vila tempatnya berlibur dulu._

_Namun bangunan tua itu tampak kosong. Lampunya padam dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menyela di antara rapatnya pohon saja dari sana._

_Dari kejauhan dilihatnya dua sosok manusia berjalan menuju rumah tua yang ada di tengah padang bunga daisy yang mulai tertidur. Diasumsikannya bahwa dua bayangan yang bergerak dalam kegelapan itu adalah orang tuanya._

_Dengan langkah perlahan, gadis mungil itu mengikuti sosok orang tuanya, tak ingin tertinggal terlalu jauh. Dua bayangan gelap itu memasuki wilayah terang rumah tua di tengah padang daisy, baru saat itulah Lovina yakin jika mereka memang benar orang tuanya._

_Dicepatkannya langkah kakinya, kegelapan pekat tempatnya berada membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, seolah ada tangan-tangan yang tak kasat mata yang berusaha menggapainya dan menyeretnya ke dalam dunia yang menyeramkan._

" _Kau sudah ungsikan anak-anak?" sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara ibunya dari dalam rumah tua itu._

" _Julchen dan Monica ada di ruang bawah tanah bersama satu orang_ caporegime _muda dan dua calon_ soldano _muda yang diutus oleh Bos siang tadi. Tapi aku berani bertaruh jika saat ini mereka pasti sudah bebas berkeliaran," sebuah suara anggun balas menimpali kata-kata ibunya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai suara_ Signora _Carla Sachen. "Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menyaksikan bagaimana cara kita membuat seseorang bicara, Agnella."_

 _Kening Lovina mengernyit. '_ Julchen? Monica? Siapa mereka? Bukankah nama dua putri keluarga Sachen adalah Marlene dan Griselda?'  _ia bertanya pada diri sendiri._

" _Lucu sekali, Bernessa. Seharusnya mereka memang mendapatkan pengajaran seperti ini bukan?" balas ibunya sambil tertawa aneh._

_Mendengar nama yang diucapkan, rasa penasaran Lovina semakin memuncak. Dengan perlahan ia menyembunyikan dirinya di antara semak-semak yang menjulang dan memberanikan diri mengintip dari jendela._

_Di ruangan itu MEMANG ada_  Signora _Sachen dan ibunya, serta ayahnya yang siaga menodongkan_ baretta _-nya kepada seorang wanita mungil bersurai coklat gelap yang terikat di sudut ruangan._

" _Kita bisa membahas itu nanti, Agny," balas_ Signora _Sachen, atau mungkin_ Signora _Barnessa, entahlah. "Masalah kita sekarang adalah dia," Lovina melihat wanita yang biasanya tampak anggun itu berubah sadis seketika saat menunjuk wanita mungil di sudut ruangan._

 _Wajah wanita mungil yang terikat dan terintimidasi itu tampak tenang, bahkan ceria. "_ Ni hao _, senang berjumpa denganmu,_  Signora _Vargas," katanya ramah. Wajah khas masyarakat Mongolia itu tampak ceria._

" _Kau tampak tenang_ _Wang Chun-Yan, tampaknya kau tak takut menghadapi kematianmu sendiri," suara dingin yang tak pernah Lovina kira akan ia dengar dari bibir ibunya balas menyapa sang wanita Asia._

" _Hihihi," tawa aneh terdengar dari bibir wanita yang tampak tak berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu. "Kau salah,_ aru _. Aku tak akan menghadapi mautku di sini. di hadapanmu. Di tanganmu."_

" _Sebegitu percaya dirikah dirimu, Bos dari_ Yīnghuā _?" sindir Agnella Vargas sambil mendekati wanita tersebut dan mengangkat dagunya perlahan. "Kau menghianati kepercayaan kami, Whan Chun-Yan. Berniat membodohi kami dan menghancurkan_ La Margeherita _. Bos telah memberi perintah langsung padaku untuk mengeksekusimu."_

_Wanita asal China itu tertawa lebar mendengar kata-kata wanita Vargas itu. Tawanya yang melengking dan penuh rasa percaya diri membuat bulu kuduk Lovina merinding. Wanita Asia itu tak lagi tampak cantik di matanya. Wanita itu bagaikan nenek sihir! Nenek sihir yang terdapat dalam buku dongeng miliknya dan Feliciana. Kejam dan sadis._

" _Mengapa kau tertawa!" teriak Agnella sembari meraih bagian kerah wanita itu dan menariknya hingga wajah keduanya saling tatap dalam jarak dekat._

" _Kau lah yang akan mati Agnella Vargas."_

_GRAP!_

_Lovina pastilah akan menjerit andai saja sebuah tangan halus tak membungkam mulutnya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk tiarap ke tanah. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat seorang gadis yang tampak hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tak banyak bergerak._

_Sebuah cengiran konyol disunggingkan gadis cantik itu pada Lovina. "Kau nakal sekali sampai mengikuti ibumu ke sini, manis," katanya pelan sambil mengecup pipi Lovina pelan. "Diam dan tenanglah, manis. Biarkan kami mengatasi keadaan."_

_Lovina mengangguk kecil ketika melihat bagde daisy tersemat di dada gadis itu. Ah, dia pastilah salah satu_ caporegime _muda yang sedang dilatih oleh_ Nono _-nya._

_Gadis itu melepaskan bungkamannya pada mulut Lovina dan menariknya pelan menuju bagian belakang rumah tempat empat gadis lain tengah berkumpul. Lovina mengenali dua orang diantaranya, kakak beradik Sachen. Marlene dan Griselda._

" _Wow, Izzy, kau hebat sekali dapat membawa Vargas muda itu kemari tanpa membuat keributan!" Griselda memekik pelan sambil merangkul pundak gadis yang dipanggilnya Izzy itu akrab. "Aku akan menraktirmu jika misalkan kita masih selamat malam ini."_

"Geez _, kau pasti bertaruh lagi dengan_ _Françoise_ _ya, Julchen?" tebak sang gadis bermata sehijau hutan itu kesal. "Bicara soal_ _Françoise, dia masih belum kembali juga?"_

" _Belum. Atau bisa juga tertanggap musuh."_

_Lovina mengernyitkan alis lagi, sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua gadis itu. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, tak ada yang bernama Griselda Sachen di sini. yang ada hanyalah Julchen._

_Gadis albino itu akhirnya menyadari arah pandangan Lovina padanya. Dengan senyum meremehkan dia menyapa gadis itu. "Kaget juga melihatmu bisa berada di sini, Lovina. Dan lebih kaget lagi aku ketika kau bisa tenang dibawa Izzy, maksudku Isabel, ke mari."_

" _Julchen…," desis Lovina tajam menyebut nama asli gadis albino itu._

" _Tak kusangka kau dapat menyimpulkannya lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Lovina,' gadis itu tertawa pelan mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, walau Lovina sama sekali tak mengerti di bagian mana kata itu terdengar lucu. "Tampaknya aku harus memperkenalkan ulang diriku padamu ya? Hm, baiklah. Namaku—dan kali ini adalah nama asliku tentunya—Julchen, lebih lengkapnya Julchen Beilschmidt."_

" _Well, kupikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan," potong seorang gadis dengan sinis. Gadis yang baru muncul dari balik kegelapan itu tampak sedikit kotor, surai pirang panjangnya yang diikat twintail tampak dihiasi beberapa daun dan ranting pohon. "Keadaan genting, pasukan penjaga yang berjaga lima ratus meter dari sini telah dilumpuhkan. Kantor pusat telah dihubungi, status gawat darurat dinaikkan ke level A."_

" _Bagaimanau untuk masalah bantuan, Alice?" tanya Isabel sambil menatap gadis pirang itu intens._

_Alice mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka bilang akan segera mengirimkan bala bantuan, namun pasti akan makan beberapa jam untuk mencapai wilayah ini."_

" _Mana_ _Françoise?" Julchen ikut bertanya._

" _Sedang memata-matai jarak dekat untuk mencari tahu berapa jumlah musuh yang datang ke sini," jawabnya._

_Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru terdengar dari dalam rumah. Seorang gadis tinggi bersurai pirang dengan piyama hitam membalut tubuhnya tampak kelelahan. "Sudah kuperingatkan mereka, namun mereka memasrahkannya pada kita," katanya cepat._

_Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lovina untuk mengenali gadis itu sebagai Marlene Sachen, atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan diperkenalkan padanya sebagai Monica Beilschmidt._

_Isabel terlihat berpikir keras. "Alice, katakan padaku berapa perkiraan waktu sampainya bantuan dari pusat ke sini."_

" _Aku tak bisa mengkalkulasinya dengan tepat di saat segala informasi sedang gelap seperti ini…," sebuah tatapan tajam diperlihatkan Isabel sebagai tanda jika gadis pirang itu untuk langsung menjawab pertanyaannya saja. "Oh,_ shit _! Dua jam. Atau paling lambat tiga jam, tergantung seberapa banyak musuh yang berjaga di luar sana."_

_Isabel menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi kita harus menahan mereka selama dua atau tiga jam ke depan. Enam orang gadis di bawah umur melawan… entah berapa orang mafia kelas atas China bersenjata lengkap. Bukan keadaan yang bagus. Namun aku juga tak dapat berkata jika ini misi yang mustahil."_

" _Oh,_  God _! Tampaknya aku tak akan pernah bisa mentraktirmu, Izzy."_

_Dan Lovina setuju dengannya._

… _*…_

 _Lovina berjongkok di antara semak-semak sembari mencengkram_ baretta _yang dipinjamkan Isabel padanya. Di sampingnya, Marlene—yang telah mengaku jika nama sesungguhnya adalah Monica—mengambil posisi yang sama sembari mengecek berapa ranjau yang ada di balik piyama hitamnya._

" _Feliciano tak datang kemari kan?" tanya gadis itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya._

_Lovina mendengus kesal. "Sudah kukatakan untuk kesekian kalinya. TIDAK. Lagipula namanya bukan Feliciano, tapi Feliciana."_

_Gadis pirang itu tampak tak gusar menerima bentakan Lovina. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia merasakannya, hanya saja wajahnya menghianatinya dan mengatakan sebaliknya dengan tetap berekspresi datar. "Aku masih tak bisa mempercayai kalau Feliciano adalah seorang gadis sampai aku memastikannya sendiri."_

" _Dasar keras kepala!"_

_Mereka kembali terdiam. Lovina menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya hingga membiarkannya ikut dalam misi tidak resmi dengan level A seperti ini._

_Sialan! Dia memang sudah mempelajari dasar-dasar mafia sejak belia untuk persiapan sebagai penerus keluarga Vargas, namun tetap saja, yang selama ini dipelajarinya hanyalah teori dan praktik kecil-kecilan dalam gedung latihan khusus. Bukan misi semacam ini._

_Dan menurutnya, misi ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai misi bunuh diri._

_Brengsek! Ia tak mau mati di misi pertamanya! Ia belum sempat membalas Feliciana yang menghabiskan cake wortel kesukaannya bulan lalu!_

" _Hei, Lovina."_

_Gadis mungil itu menoleh pada satu-satunya entitas yang mungkin menyebut namanya. "Apa?!" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal._

" _Malam ini, baik aku masih hidup ataupun tidak, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku dengan Feliciano."_

_Kali ini Lovina menolehkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti mereka. Belum sempat ia menanyakan alasannya, Monica telah kembali berkata._

" _Karena apapun yang terjadi malam ini, aku telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jerman dan memulai kembali hidupku sebagai Monica Beilschmidt."_

 _Mereka kembali terdiam, Lovina memainkan_ baretta _di tangannya dengan gelisah. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya setelah Natal saja? Bukan berarti aku mendukungmu dengan Feliciana ya! Hanya saja, aku tak ingin melihat Feliciana menangis lagi."_

" _Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Maaf."_

 _Gadis pirang itu tampak tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, dan Lovina pun enggan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, yang bagi Lovina mengamati kegelapan yang seolah tak berbatas. Di sampingnya Monica tampak mengangguk-angguk dalam diam dengan_ handy talky _menempel di sisi telinganya, tampaknya ia sedang bicara pada salah satu dari_ soldano _muda lainnya._

" _Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan kita. Namun hanya empat orang saja yang dikirim ke sini."_

… _*…_

Feliciana tampaknya masih tak memahami apa yang akan terjadi. Buktinya gadis itu tampak tenang menunggu kakaknya mengeluarkan mobil di beranda rumah.

Namun tak seperti kelihatannya, sebenarnya gadis itu sedang merasa risau. Ia tak yakin akan mampu mengikuti dan menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa lepas kendali.

Deru mobil yang keluar dari bagasi membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun sehingga ia tak menyadari jika  _sorella_ -nya telah membawa mobil berkaca gelap yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menjalankan misi.

Kaca gelapnya sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sosok Lovina yang tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Malam ini kau tak boleh ikut mobilku. Terlalu beresiko jika membawamu," katanya sambil merapikan helai rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi mata. "Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para pecundang dari kita. Kau pergi duluan ke tempat berkumpul kita, mengerti?"

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu,  _Sorella_. Tapi kau bahkan tak mengatakan padaku di mana tempat kita akan berkumpul!" gerutu Feliciana.

Lovina memutar matanya malas. "Sebentar lagi jemputanmu datang."

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM!

"Ah, baru saja dikatakan."

Deru motor terdengar menggema di halaman luas rumah keluarga Vargas. Seorang gadis berpakaian hitam ketat khas pengendara sepeda motor melesat cepat menjejeri mobil Lovina. Ia membuka helm yang digunakannya. "Semua telah siap, yang lain telah berkumpul di tempat yang kita setujui. Hanya saja… tampaknya akan sulit bagimu untuk menyusul, Lovina."

"Tentu saja," kata Lovina sambil mengangguk singkat pada gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Monica Beilschmidt. "Baiklah, kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa basi di sini. Monica, kupasrahkan Feliciana padamu. Akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Lovina menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan menginjak gas sedalam mungkin. Mobil hitam gelap itu langsung meluncur pergi. Membawa pergi seluruh misteri yang belum ia katakan.

…TBC…

 **Huf, Chap pertama selesai, siap update, nunggu chap keduanya nggak akan lama kok Cuma beberapa jam saja. Dari tantangan** Hime Hoshina writes Shojo-ai, M, Angst, in 13 days. [Carrot, Cat, Merchant.]  **Di chapter ini aku pakai kata wortel! Ada yang lihat?**

**RnR maybe? If you tink my FF is ugly, please give me some concrit OK?**

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter ke dua yang update beberapa jam setelah chapter pertama. Pengecekan minimun yang dilakukan sangat memungkinkan untuk terjadinya typo. Kritik sangat diharapkan~~

**Nyotalia: Feliciana Vargas (North Italy), Lovina Vargas (South Italy/Romano), Marlene Sachen/Monica Beilschmidt (Germany), Isabel Carriedo (Spain), Julchen Beilschmidt/Griselda Sachen(Prussia), Amelia F Jones (America), sakura Honda (Japan), Im Soo Jin (South Korea), Im So Chen (North Korea)**

**Hetalia: Remus Vargas (Ancient Rome)s**

**OC: Agnella Vargas (Ibu dari Italy dan Romano), Bernessa Beilschmidt/ Carla Sachen (Ibu dari Prussia dan Germany)**

… ***…**

Ada banyak hal yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan Lovina untuk mengatakan dan mengakhiri segala sandiwara ini malam ini juga.

Dia sudah muak!

Dia muak terus membohongi Feliciana jika orang tua mereka mati karena kecelakaan. Dia muak terus bersandiwara seolah dunia mafia adalah dunia indah penuh dengan kebahagiaan di hadapan adiknya. Dia muak terus bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa hanya untuk menjaga perasaan bungsu Vargas itu.

Dan dari segalanya, yang paling ia muaki adalah… dirinya sendiri.

Ia muak terus memendam kebencian dan dendam di dalam hatinya dan menimbunnya tiap hari.

Ah ya, ia muak. Ia muak…

Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya malam ini juga.

…*…

**Hetalia is a property of Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typos, etc**

**Happy reading, Minna-san ^_^**

…*…

 _Malam itu adu tembakan tak lagi dapat dihindari. Entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya Lovina mengisi kembali_ baretta _-nya yang telah kosong dan menembaki lawan sembari bersembunyi di balik pohon. Musuhnya kali ini cukup kuat. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun dengan rambut dan tubuh pendek. Namun kemampuannya tak dapat diremehkan, gadis itu nyaris saja membuatnya kehilangan kepala lima belas menit lalu akibat sabetan_ katana _-nya._

 _Cih, siapa sangka jika para anggota_ triad _itu cukup tangguh juga!_

 _Dilihatnya sosok albino Julchen sedang tertawa gembira melawan gadis dengan pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, tangannya tampak cukup terlatih menghindari serangan gadis bersenjatakan_ tanto _ganda itu. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan._

 _Namun Lovina tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang lain karena sang gadis ber-_ katana _telah kembali menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat._

 _Kali ini ia tak lagi berharap pada_ baretta _-nya. Diraihnya pisau pendek yang untungnya selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, seperti saran_ Nono _-nya. Jika esok ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah tua kakeknya, maka ia bersumpah akan memeluknya dan mengatakan jika ia menyayanginya. Namun itu esok, malam ini dia harus berusaha menghalau si gadis Asia itu dulu!_

_TRANG!_

Katana _beradu dengan pisau._

_Gerakan demi gerakan cepat berputar di sekeliling Lovina seiring dengan semakin banyaknya bagian jaketnya yang terkoyak. Berbagai sumpah serapah dan kutukan dalam bahasa Italia pun tak luput mewarnai duel satu lawan satu itu._

_Lovina mundur selangkah saat jeda dalam pertarungannya muncul juga. Lengannya yang berdarah akibat permainan_ katana  _sang gadis Asia terasa perih. Namun ia cukup lega karena ia berhasil menghalau_ katana  _anggota muda_ triad _itu mengenai bagian vital tubuhnya._

" _Semuanya! Tinggalkan lawan kalian dan jaga rumah!" terdengar teriakan keras Isabel entah dari mana. "Ini hanya jebakan!_ Triad _yang sesungguhnya sedang menyerbu rumah!"_

 _Lovina semakin memperbanyak sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sudah hendak memenuhi perintah Isabel andai saja sebuah_ katana _tak melingkari lehernya._

" _Permainan kita masih belum selesai, Vargas-san," kata gadis itu dengan suara lirih yang menyeramkan._

 _Lovina mendesah panjang. Diangkatnya pisau di tangannya dan kembali dikibaskannya benda itu untuk menyerang sang gadis Asia yang menyudutkannya. '_ Tak apa, _' pikirnya dalam hati. '_ Mama dan Papa pasti cukup kuat untuk menghadang mereka. Ya, mereka pasti bisa selamat. _'_

… _*…_

_Saat tersadar Lovina sudah terbaring di atas rumput dengan seorang gadis pirang di sampingnya._

" _Kau sudah sadar,_ mon chéri _?" tanya gadis yang sedang membebat lengannya itu dengan suara yang terdengar terlalu melengking aneh. "Luka-lukamu cukup parah juga. Namun aku mengagumi kemampuanmu karena kau masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah bertemu dengan Sakura Honda."_

_Lovina hanya mendecih kecil melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Dia adalah kakak sepupunya, namanya_ _Françoise_ _Bonnefoy. Gadis mesum yang harus diwaspadai keberadaannya. "Menyingkir dariku, sialan! Mana si Asia brengsek itu! Akan kuajari dia untuk bersikap manis pada yang lebih muda darinya!" gerutunya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pening._

" _Sebelum kau melakukan itu, aku akan mengajarimu bersikap sopan pada yang lebih tua, Lovina."_

_Sebuah gerutuan singkat kembali Lovina utarakan. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan kirinya, mencoba mencari anggota lainnya. Namun tak ia lihat satupun diantara mereka di sana. "Di mana yang lainnya?"_

_Françoise_ _menyelesaikan balutan perban sederhana di lengan Lovina dan tersenyum sedih. "Mencoba untuk menyelesaikan misi yang tak mungkin diselesaikan," jawabnya hambar sembari membuang pandangannya entah ke mana. "Kita kalah."_

" _Ka…kalah?" beo Lovina dengan suara yang sama sekali tak terdengar seperti suaranya. "Ta…tapi… tapi bagaimana bisa?!"_

" _Kau sendiri pasti mendengar perintah darurat Isabel saat itu bukan?" tanya_ _Françoise_ _sembari merapikan perban yang menghiasi dahi Lovina. "Empat orang yang kita pikir adalah anggota_ Yīnghuā _ternyata hanyalah anggota muda yang bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Pasukan sebenarnya bersembunyi seratus meter dari sini, mengunggu mereka menyibukkan kita. Dan… kupikir kau pasti tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."_

" _Bagaimana dengan Mama dan Papa? Mereka selamat kan?"_

" _Maaf, Lovina…aku tak tahu, mereka masih ada di dalam, tapi…"_

_Mengindahkan rasa sakitnya, Lovina langsung meloncat bangkit dan berlari menuju rumah yang sebagian sudah hancur berantakan._

" _LOVINA!" teriakan keras_ _Françoise_ _pun ia tak pedulikan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu. Memastikan jika yang dikatakan oleh_ _Françoise_ _hanyalah sebuah lelucon mengerikan yang tidak lucu._

_Dilihatnya beberapa pertarungan kecil masih terjadi di sana. Di halaman rumah, Isabel dan Alice sedang berusaha mencegah beberapa orang gadis Triad yang hendak kabur. Menerobos pertempuran yang terjadi, Lovina terus berlari untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu._

" _Alice! Kuserahkan mereka padamu!" teriak Isabel sambil berlari masuk mengikuti arah Lovina. Pemandangan di dalam rumah itu terlalu sadis untuk dilihat oleh gadis muda itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus menghentikannya!_

"Bloody hell _! Sialan kau, Isabel!" Alice menyempatkan dirinya untuk memaki sang pimpinan di antara aksinya melumpuhkan empat orang Triad yang tersisa. Dia menarikan pedangnya lebih gencar lagi, melukai kaki-kaki mereka agar tak ada satupun yang dapat berlari lagi._

 _Lovina terus berlari sembari menyingkirkan beberapa puing-puing rumah—bahkan terkadang mayat—yang berserakan di hadapannya. Matanya memincing mencoba mencari sosok orang tuanya yang ia yakin masih berada di dalam ruangan itu. Namun tak ada, yang ia lihat hanyalah mayat-mayat anggota_ triad _. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mamanya, Papanya,_ Signora _Barnessa, atau bahkan si wanita China di sana._

_DOR!_

_Mendengar suara yang sudah tak lagi asing di telinganya, Lovina mengikuti suara itu._

_Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang mengacungkan senapannya ke dada seorangwanita. Meski peluru itu hanya berhasil melubangi dinding yang tlah rapuh. Bau mesiu yang tajam tersama menusuk hidung Lovina, mengalahkan bau anyir darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu._

_Hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah surai coklat kemerahan indah yang berada di sudut ruangan, nyaris terkubur oleh puing-puing bangunan. Ah, betapa surai indah nan wangi itu kini tampak sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan. Dipenuhi oleh bercak darah yang membuatnya saling menempel satu sama lain. Kulit putih yang biasanya tampak bagaikan mutiara itu kini terlihat sepucat lilin. Dan matanya yang berwarna madu melotot lebar, memberikan kesempurnaan atas gambaran ngeri dari sosok yang Lovina cintai._

_Agnella Vargas._

_Dilihatnya Monica tengah mengalihkan bidikannya pada satu-satunya pria yang masih berdiri tegak di ruangan itu. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah belati panjang yang berlumuran darah. Sementara di belakangnya, sedikit tersembunyi, sang wanita China tertawa sinis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya._

" _A…apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya._

… _*…_

Sudah dua kali Feliciana duduk di belakang Monica sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat. Namun entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dulu ia merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar hangat yang membuatnya merasa candu, dan kali ini perasaan itupun muncul juga, bahkan lebih hebat lagi.

Ya, mungkin itulah nama yang tepat untuk perasaan ini. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan yang berlebihan. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin terus memeluk dan mendekap tubuh indah gadis Jerman itu.

Ia bertingkah seolah ini adalah kali terakhir ia dapat melihat Monica.

Dikecupnya punggung gadis pirang itu pelan dan terus dibisikannya kata cinta dalam hati.

"Berpeganglah lebih erat lagi!" Monica berteriak pada Feliciana agar suaranya tak kalah dari deru angin. "Kita diikuti! Aku akan menambah kecepatan! Kau siap Feliciana?!"

"YA!" gadis itu menjawab dengan nada riang yang ia usahakan terdengar seperti suaranya yang biasanya. Dieratkannya lagi pelukannya pada pinggang Monica dengan dalih takut akan kecepatan. Dan diliriknya sedikit mobil berwarna hitam gelap model lama yang berpacu cepat di belakang motor mereka.

Monica membelokkan motor mereka memasuki hutan. Hentakan saat halus berubah menjadi tanah yang tak rata membuat Feliciana beberapa kali terlonjak dari jok motor Monica, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

Ah, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak lagi merasakan hormon itu mengalir di tubuhnya. Dia memang seorang  _mafioso_ , namun kehidupan tenang dan keamanan yang selama ini selalu dijamin oleh kakaknya membuat ia jauh dari kata 'kriminal' yang mendeskripsikan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Dengan satu tangan ia menutup kaca helm yang dikenakannya, mencegah ranting-ranting pohon menampar dan menggores wajahnya.

"Berpegangan yang erat, Feliciana! Kita akan melompat!"

"A… apa?! Aku tak mendengarmu!"

Namun belum sempat Monica mengulang kata-katanya lagi, pepohonan yang menjadi bagian dari perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba lenyap, digantikan dengan kekosongan. Dan yang dimaksud kekosongan di sini memang benar-benar merupakan kekosongan. Karena jangankan pohon, tanahpun tak lagi menghampar di hadapan mereka dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa….." jeritan panjang terdengar bersamaan dengan jurang yang datang menghadang.

…*…

Membanting stirnya gila-gilaan, Lovina mencoba menghindari runtutan tembakan yang mengincar ban belakang mobilnya.

Tawa sinis ia kumandangkan untuk makhluk-makhluk bodoh yang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka pikir hanya dengan benda-benda itu maka seorang Lovina Vargas, penerus kelompok mafia _La Margherita_ , akan menyerah begitu saja? Hahaha, betapa naif atau bodohnya mereka.

PRAK!

Lovina mendecih kesal saat melihat spion kiri mobilnya hancur berantakan tertabrak timah panas. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar ingin membuat Lovina tak dapat menyadari keberadaan mereka ya?

Dengan satu putaran drastis di strirnya, gadis itu membelokkan mobilnya hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Tak ia pedulikan hentakan yang nyaris membuat jidat indahnya menabrak stir ataupun kerusakan yang terjadi di muka mobilnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat, ia memasuki wilayah khusus yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lalui. Namun siapa yang peduli pada peraturan jika saat ini nyawanyalah yang menjadi taruhan?

Dilihatnya pemandangan di sekitarnya, berusaha mengkalkulasi berapa jauh lagi jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mencapai tempatnya 'bunuh diri'. Di saat-saat seperti inilah terkadang ia menyesal tak membawa Alice Kirkland bersamanya, andai saja gadis penggerutu itu ada bersamanya, paling tidak ia dapat menghitung SEGALANYA dengan lebih akurat.

KRAK!

Kali ini jendela belakang mobilnyalah yang menjadi korbannya. Namun tak apa, kaca itu adalah salah satu kaca anti peluru paling kuat di dunia, membutuhkan lebih dari satu atau dua tembakan untuk menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Di kiri jalan, ia lihat sebuah papan petunjuk jalan jika pantai hanya berjarak dua ratus meter lagi. Berarti spot yang diincarnya hanya tinggal berjarak lima puluh meter.

Ah ya, sekarang dia dapat melihat tikungan itu.

Dia segera menekan pedal gas sekuat yang ia bisa hingga mobil itu melesat dalam kecepatan yang sungguh luar biasa, kecepatan yang sebelumnya hanya dapat diraih oleh para pembalap di lintasan arena saja. Dan…

KRAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam selang waktu lima menit, Lovina menghantamkan mobilnya ke pembatas jalan raya. Bedanya, kali ini dia melakukannya bukan untuk masuk ke jalur lain melainkan untuk…

Menerjunkan diri ke dalam samudra.

…*…

Feliciana hanya dapat tersenyum pelan saat tangannya digandeng oleh sang gadis pirang di hadapannya.

Ya, mereka selamat dari jurang itu. Dengan bantuan kecepatan dan teknik yang dikuasai oleh Monica, keduanya berhasil melompati jurang itu. Sayang, mereka melupakan tekanan yang akan didapat oleh motor besar itu ketika mendarat di tanah.

Bukannya kembali melaju dengan kencang seperti yang dilihat Feliciana dalam film-film aksi, motor itu justru terguling dan mengalami beberapa kerusakan yang cukup parah. Untungnya, Monica sempat memeluk tubuh Feliciana untuk melindunginya sebelum tubuh mereka membentur tanah.

"Sudah hampir sampai,  _ve_ ~~?" tanya gadis itu.

Monica mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama. "Sepuluh menit lagi kita sampai," jawabnya yakin sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Feliciana, agar gadis itu bergerak lebih cepat. "kita harus segera tiba di sana. Banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan sebelum misi ini dimulai."

"Bagaimana dengan  _Sorella_?" Feliciana kembali menanyakan keadaan kakaknya. Sejak kakaknya pergi seorang diri menggunakan mobil, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk tentangnya. Sebut saja ini adalah ikatan perasaan antar saudara kembar, namun beberapa kali ia merasakan ketakutan yang kuat dan kecemasan yang tiada tara yang ia yakini berasal dari perasaan kakaknya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Monica?"

Monica terdiam, kembali diingatnya rencana gila Lovina yang diceritakannya pada malam itu. Sebenarnya, jika ia boleh berpendapat, menurutnya rencana itu sinting! Kemungkinan untuk berhasil sangatlah kecil. Namun di saat seperti ini ia tak boleh menambah kekhawatiran rekan seperjalanannya. "Kau bicara apa? Lovina adalah penerus keluarga Vargas. Calon  _Don La Margherita_  berikutnya. Jika hanya menyingkirkan para penguntitnya saja, ia pasti dapat melakukannya dengan mudah."

Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban tegas Monica, perasaan Feliciana menjadi lebih tenang. "Kau benar," lirihnya.

Pepohonan kembali merenggang, tampaknya mereka sudah mulai memasuki bagian tepi hutan.

Mata Feliciana terbelalak. Malam mungkin memang mengaburkan pandangannya. Namun sungguh, seribu tempat bisa saja telah ia kunjungi, tapi ingatan akan tempat ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan sepenuhnya. Padang bunga daisy ini. Hanya satu tempat saja yang ia tahu memiliki tatanan yang seindah ini.

"I…ini… di…," belum sempat ia mengutarakan kekagetannya, tangan besar milik Monica telah menariknya kembali menuju sebuah rumah tua yang ada di tengah padang bunga. Seingatnya rumah itu seharusnya telah hancur belasan tahun yang lalu. Namun mengapa kini rumah itu masih tegak berdiri di sana seolah api tak pernah melahapnya?

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Feliciana, Monica berkata, "Aku dan Lovina membangunnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Untuk dijadikan markas bagi rencana kami."

"Ta…tapi mengapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Untuk menambah suasana pembalasan dendam yang belum sempat terlaksana."

…*…

_Hanya tinggal satu orang pria saja yang masih berdiri tegak di ruangan itu, di belakangnya sosok cantik namun kejam sang wanita China tampak tertawa puas._

" _Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ditatapnya Monica dan pria bersurai coklat itu secara bergantian. "Mengapa seperti ini? Mengapa?"_

" _Pergi kau!" teriak Monica pada Lovina sembari mengkokang senapannya. "Dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu tahu!" gadis itu berteriak pada Lovina yang tampaknya masih dalam keadaan bingung. "Dia yang membunuh_ Signora _Agnella Vargas! Ibumu!"_

_Lovina melebarkan mata coklatnya, menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang baru saja mengatakan hal sepelik itu. "Mustahil, tak mungkin…"_

" _Mengapa kau berkata jika itu tak mungkin, Lovina?" pria itu berkata sambil menjilat darah yang ada pada belatinya pelan. "Mengapa kau berpikir jika aku tak dapat membunuhnya, anak manis?" tanya pria itu lagi sembari merangkul pinggang setan yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayu wanita China itu._

" _Kau… kau…," Lovina tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan makiannya. Dia tak akan sanggup melakukannya. "Tapi bukankah kau…"_

" _LOVINAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan membuat gadis Italia itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain._

" _Isabel?"_

_Sebuah tangan memaksa menarik tubuh Lovina ke belakang dan menutup matanya. "Jangan lihat!" perintah sang pemilik tangan itu dengan suara yang sangat menyedihkan. "Jangan lihat, Lovina. Jangan melihatnya."_

_Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Isabel membawa tubuh Lovina yang kaku dan tak bertenaga untuk berlari keluar rumah. Tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain membawa pergi gadis itu dari mimpi buruk yang nyata. Toh ada Monica yang siap menyelesaikan sisa permasalahan yang ada di rumah itu._

_Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya menapak rumput, sebuah dentuman besar membuat kepala mereka menoleh ke bangunan tua itu._

_Api besar kini menyelimutinya. Tergopoh-gopoh, seorang gadis meloncat dari salah satu jendela yang yang telah pecah sembari memegangi lengannya yang berdarah._

" _Monica!" Julchen menjerit melihat adiknya terluka cukup parah di bagian lengan. Bahkan bagian putih tulangnyapun sampai terlihat akibat sabetan mematikan itu._

_Namun sang gadis pirang itu tak memperdulikan jeritan panik kakaknya dan memutuskan untuk menghadap Isabel saja. "Maaf, aku tak bisa membinasakannya. Mereka sudah terlebih dahulu kabur saat aku lengah."_

" _Tak apa," jawab sang Carriedo menjawab. "Masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk melakukannya. Nanti."_

… _*…_

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Tentu saja! Sudah kukatakan jika ciumanku selalu dapat membuat Tuan Putri terbangun bukan?"

" _Moron_!"

Teriakan-teriakan samar terasa memasuki gendang telinga Lovina, memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka matanya. Dirasakannya perutnya mual dan penuh dengan air.

"UHUK! UHUK!" dua kali gadis itu terbatuk sebelum mengeluarkan air dari dalam perutnya. Matanya tampak mengerjab-ngerjab, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah langit-langit gua dan tiga wajah samar yang menatapnya khawatir dari atas.

"Berani bertaruh setelah ini dia akan bertanya 'Ini di mana?' atau 'Apa yang terjadi?'!" salah seorang di antara tiga wajah samar itu berkata dengan nada yang melengking tiggi.

" _Git_! Sejak kapan kau jadi klise seperti Isabel, Amelia!" bentak wajah samar lain dengan suara keras. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga suka menonton salah satu  _telenovela_  ajaib menjijikkan kesukaan Isabel!"

"Oh, kalian berdua tenanglah. Kalian membuat Lovina pusing! Lagipula  _telenofela-telenofela_ -ku tidak aneh, mereka mengagumkan dan dramatis!" sela sebuah suara yang telah telah Lovina kenal baik. Sembari mendudukkan gadis Italia itu pelan-pelan, Isabel—pemilik suara itu—menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Lovina? Atau kau ingin muntah lagi?"

Lovina mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lagi untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih fokus. Dilihatnya ia berada di sebuah gua bersama dengan tiga orang gadis lain. Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, Alice Kirkland dan Amelia F Jones.

"Kau menenggak terlalu banyak air," Alice memberi penjelasan sembari melemparkan sebuah handuk dengan kasar padanya. "Kesalahan perhitungan kita adalah melupakan jika laut sedang pasang malam ini. Kami nyaris saja kehilangan dirimu."

Oh ya, kini Lovina ingat. Ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam samudra untuk mengelabuhi para penguntitnya. Namun tekanan yang ia dapatkan saat menembus lapisan terluar air membuatnya tenggelam dan tak bisa mencapai permukaan.

Dilihatnya pakaian yang dikenakan Amelia dan Isabel juga sama basahnya dengan dirinya. Pastilah mereka yang mengangkatnya dari dalam air.

Sebuah senyum sinis disunggingkannya pada gadis-gadis lain yang ada di sana. "Cih, jangan menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis lemah yang cepat mati, bodoh!" makinya tajam sebagai bentuk lain dari ucapan terima kasihnya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai di sini!"

"Bah! Percuma aku sudah bersikap manis padamu karena kau baru saja tenggelam, Lovina!" balas Alice kembali ke sifat awalnya. "Dua jam dua belas menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Bukan waktu yang cepat," dia memberikan informasi sebelum ada yang bertanya. "Dan Lovina benar, kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan di sini sementara para bedebah sialan itu mungkin telah memulai penyerangannya."

…*…

" _Amelia, kau yakin jika_  Black Diamond _ini akan mampu membuat mereka datang?" Lovina bertanya sembari menunjuk sebuah berlian yang tersimpan di balik kaca._

" _Kau meremehkanku, Lovina Vargas?" tantang pemimpin_ La Rosa _itu dengan percaya diri. "Berlian ini adalah salah satu berlian paling berharga di dunia. Diyakini siapapun yang memilikinya akan menjadi awet muda dan berumur panjang."_

 _Ingin sekali rasanya Lovina menjedutkan kepala sang pemimpin mafia Amerika itu tembok terdekat dan mencincang tubuhnya untuk makan paus saat mendengar jawaban penuh percaya dirinya. "Cih! Sial benar aku yang sudi-sudinya menghabiskan waktu dengan makhluk bodoh macam kau!" makinya kasar. "Memangnya apa hubungan berlian ini dengan si brengsek_ triad _asal China itu, hah?"_

_Amelia tampak santai-santai saja menimpali kata-kata Lovina. "Kau tahu alasan mengapa ibumu dibunuh dengan sadis seperti itu, Lovina Vargas?"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika…" desis Lovino tajam. Seingatnya dulu ia pernah meminta kakeknya untuk memanipulasi kematian orang tua mereka menjadi kecelakaan._

" _Katakan saja aku memiliki banyak sumber," jawab gadis itu dengan riangnya. "Baiklah kembali ke topik awal, yaitu alasan mengapa pemimpin_ triad _rela memasuki kawasan musuhnya dan menawarkan kerja sama semu," katanya degan nada misterius. Jari-jari lentik gadis Amerika itu membelai kotak kaca yang menutupi berlian itu lembut. "Obsesi akan kecantikan dan keanggunan. Awet muda, wanita mana yang tak menginginkannya?"_

" _Cih, lalu apa hubungannya dengan berlian sialan itu?!"_

 _Amelia F Jones menatap Lovina dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Hm, katakan saja berlian sialan ini adalah hadiah kakekmu untuk ibumu di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas," sebelum Lovina sempat memecah konsentrasinya dengan pertanyaan bernada kasar, dia kembali melanjutkan. "Lady Angella Vargas tampaknya telah menyadari tujuan dari_ _Wang Chun-Yan. Dengan bantuan dari Lady Beilschmidt, dia menyelundupkan berlian ini kepada ibuku—pemimpin_ La Rosa _pada masa itu—di Amerika."_

" _Terserah kau mau bicara apa, Amelia F Jones! Tampaknya pikiranmu sudah terlalu banyak direcoki hal-hal berbau magis oleh Alice," ejek Lovina sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi berlapis kulitnya. "Mana mungkin aku percaya hal-hal bodoh macam itu, Amelia!"_

" _Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Namun Wang Chu-Yan mempercayainya."_

_Lovina mendesah panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan mengenakan benda sialan itu di hari pembukaan galeri seni timur. Aku yakin jika memang Triad itu menginginkan benda ini, pastilah ia akan segara mengetahuinya. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"_

" _Setuju."_

… _*…_

Feliciana duduk di meja ruang tamu itu dengan gugup. Entah mengapa ia merasa bagaikan kembali ke masa lalu saat melakukannya. Di dekatnya Madeline Jones—adik Amelia—dan Françoise Bonnefoy tampak bercakap-cakap dengan santai sembari minum teh.

Di dapur ruang itu terdengar teriakan bersemangat dari Julchen Beilschmidt, "Feliciana! Kau mau teh atau bir saja?!"

"Teh saja," gumam gadis itu pelan. Ini aneh, terlalu aneh. Julchen bersikap seolah rumah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Seolah dia tinggal di sini selama bertahun-tahun. Seolah dia… Griselda Sachen.

Gadis itu menjitak kepalanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan praduga yang muncul dalam benaknya. Lagipula, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan kali ini. Yang harus menjadi pusat atensinya adalah misi apa yang sedang mereka jalankan saat ini dan kemana perginya Monica. Dan mengapa masing-masing dari  _caporegime_  yang ada di sini sama sekali tidak membawa  _soldano-soldano_ -nya.

"Kau tampak gugup,  _mon cheri_ , apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya kakak sepupunya, Françoise, sembari menyentuh dahinya pelan. "Jika kau merasa tak enak badan, aku bisa mengusahakan agar kau tak mengukiti misi kali ini saja. Dasar Lovina itu, sudah kukatakan jika ia tak perlu membawamu untuk mengikuti misi remeh ini. Namun dia memang memiliki kepala yang sekeras batu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sorella Françoise," jawab gadis itu sambil melepaskan jidatnya dari sentuhan sang kakak sepupu. "Aku hanya… sedikit mencemaskan  _Sorella_  dan Monica.  _Sorella_ masih belum datang dan sudah hampir satu jam sejak Monica pergi dan dia belum kembali."

Julchen datang sembari membawa beberapa bir dan teh dalam nampannya. Sebuah senyum ceria dan percaya diri yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya kini tampak sedikit dipaksakan, tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia tak terlalu yakin dengan tindakannya kali ini. "Monica hanya mengamati keadaan dibantu dengan beberapa  _soldano_  saja, Feliciana. Harusnya itu adalah tugas Françoise, namun seperti yang kau lihat. Si mesum itu malah enak-enakan duduk di sini sembari minum teh."

"Diamlah, Julchen," protes Françoise yang tak terima dirinya dikatakan mesum. Meski itulah kebenarannya. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau bawa minuman tidak elit itu ke sini? Kau mau bertarung dengan otak yang sekarat apa?"

"Well, untuk kali ini aku memang ingin melakukannya."

Pintu depan yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba sukses membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Monica masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan frustasi. "Pasukan barat telah runtuh. Dua korban tewas, lainnya terluka," gadis itu memberikan informasi pandangan matanya.

"Secepat ini?" tanya Madeline, atau untuk singkatnya Maddy, cemas. "Namun Madrino Lovina,  _sister_ dan yang lainnya belum tiba. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Monica mengisi ulang senapannya dan mengambil beberapa granat. "Menahannya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai triad itu berhasil mengambil  _Black Diamond_  ini. Dan lebih penting lagi, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai ada yang membunuh 'pasangan' Wang Chun-Yang. Dia adalah target Lovina."

Mereka mengangguk.

…*…

Feliciana menendang seorang gadis yang menyerangnya dengan pedang panjang, namun seperti anggota  _triad_  yang lain, gadis itu ternyata cukup tangguh juga. Gadis dengan wajah datar dan rambut dikepang itu terus berusaha memenggal kepala Feliciana tiap ada setitik kemungkinan terbuka.

Namun Feliciana tak akan semudah itu menyerah. Ia masih memiliki banyak tujuan hidup yang belum tercapai, lagipula ia juga belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Monica, jadi ia tak akan mati dulu malam ini.

Namun tampaknya keberuntungan tak datang padanya malam ini, seolah si gadis Asia itu belum cukup merepotkannya, ia juga masih harus mengindari beberapa timah panas yang diarahkan padanya oleh rekan sang gadis.

SET!

Dua senti dari lehernya!

Gadis itu balas menyabet bagian pinggang si gadis Asia yang tampaknya menguasai  _kungfu, tae kwon do_ , atau apalah itu! Dia dapat menghindar.

"Sial!" suatu kesempatan yang langka mendengar bungsu Vargas itu memaki.

DOR!

Tanpa diduga sebuah benda merobek lengan kirinya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi terbakar yang menyakitkan di sana. Darah segar terasa merembes di lengannya. Beberapa bahkan menetes ke rerumputan yang hijau.

Dia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis dengan wajah ceria tengah mengacungkan pistolnya yang berasap ke arahnya. Dalam hati gadis itu merutuki, setelah pertempuran ini selesai, ia akan melukis wajah gadis Asia itu dan memberikannya pada Alice, satu dua mantra pasti cukup untuk membuatnya terjun ke neraka.

Dia meraih pisau pendek di balik jasnya dan melemparnya ke arah si pembawana pistol. Beruntung, meski kemampuannya entah berapa level di bawah kakaknya, lembaparan pisaunya ternyata berhasil menggores pergelangan tangan sang penembak itu.

"UKH!"

"Soo Jin!" gadis berpedang panjang itu menjeritkan nama si gadis penembak, yang jika dipikir-pikir ternyata memiliki wajah yang serupa.

Satu sama.

Ia akan kehilangan kemampuan menggunakan tangan kirinya (dan baginya itu cukup menyebalkan) sementara gadis itu tak akan bisa menembakkan pistolnya lagi. Adil bukan?

Kembali ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis berkepang yang menyerangnya dengan gesit.

"Kau akan membayar luka di tangan adikku," desis gadis itu sadis sembari memberikan serangan-serangan lain yang lebih berbahaya. Beberapa luka panjang segera menghiasi tubuh mulus Feliciana.

SRET! Sebuah belati tiba-tiba mengalungi leher gadis Asia itu.

"Kau lah yang harus membayar lukanya, Im Soo Chen," sebuah suara yang terasa familier di telinga Feliciana balas mengumandangkan ancaman yang sama.

"Sorella!" jerit gadis itu riang ketika melihat kakaknya telah masuk ke dalam medan pertempuran. Namun baru beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, kakaknya yang biasanya tak pernah peduli dengan penampilan sebagai wanita kini mengenakan sebuah gaun hitam panjang dengan berlian berwarna senada di lehernya.

Namun ia tak sempat bertanya karena sang kakak memulai pertarungannya dengan gadis bernama Im Soo Chen itu dan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon dan menemui Françoise untuk menutup lukanya.

Namun dari sudut matanya ia melihat sang sepupu bersama Maddy sedang mempertahankan diri dari dua orang penyerang yang berusaha untuk merobek dada mereka. Sempat ia dengar suara tawa melengking gadis kelahiran Perancis itu menghiasi pertempuran mereka. Tampaknya dua anggota  _triad_  itu bukanlah lawan tandingannya.

Sembari memegangi lengannya yang terluka, gadis itu berlari menuju ke bagian dalam rumah. Seingatnya ia membawa beberapa perban untuk menutup lukanya.

Namun baru beberapa meter ia berlari, sekelebat bayangan mengagetkannya. Sosok ramping mungil seorang gadis Asia bersurai pendek meloncat turun dari kegelapan pepohonan. Di tangannya, ia melihat sebuah katana yang tak disarungi siap untuk mengoyak kulitnya.

Feliciana memekik ketakutan. Secara otomatis tangannya mengacungkan pisau pendek yang dibawanya sebagai alat proteksi diri.

"Vargas," dengan logat Jepang yang kental, gadis itu berkata menyebutkan nama marganya.

Tubuh Feliciana merinding. Ada yang salah dengan nada bicara gadis itu, terlalu datar, tanpa intonasi dan… tanpa perasaan. Nada suara yang samar-samar pernah ia dengar di masa lalunya.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanyanya sedikit terbata sembari mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sakura Honda," jawab gadis itu sembari maju beberapa langkah, mengikuti gerakan mundur perlahan Feliciana. "Saudaramu."

"A…apa?"

DOR!

TRANG!

Sebuah timah panas menggelinding ke dekat kakinya.

Feliciana menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok tinggi Monica tengah mengacungkan pistolnya dengan satu tangan ke arah Sakura. Sayangnya timah panas yang terlontar itu sanggup ditangkis Sakura dengan  _katana_ -nya.

"Feliciana! Cepat!" Monica mengulurkan tangannya menjangkau gadis yang masih terpaku itu dan menariknya secara paksa menjauhi tempat Sakura berdiri diam sembari memperhatikan buruannya yang menghilang.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam padanya, Sakura Honda," desis sebuah suara dari belakang sang gadis Asia.

Gadis itu hanya berdiri diam tanpa menoleh pada sang sumber suara. Tanpa menolehpun ia telah mengetahui siapa gadis di belakangnya. "Apa salahnya? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya saja padanya, Lovina Margaretta Vargas."

"Cih," Lovina mendecih pelan.

Gadis itu sedikit menoleh dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis pada Lovina. "Tampaknya kau sudah berhasil membunuh kakak beradik Korea itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kalem. "Sudah sebelas tahun sejak saat terakhir kita bertemu. Sepertinya kini kau sudah lebih mahir menggunakan pisau itu ya?"

"Aku melatihnya," jawab Lovina. Didekatinya gadis Asia itu dengan pisau teracung. "Dan aku berniat menunjukkannya padamu."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengirimku ke tempat yang sama dengan Im Soo Jin dan Im Soo Chen?"

"Persis."

Sakura tertawa lirih. "Menyedihkan sekali. Padahal kita berbagi darah yang sama."

…*…

_De javu._

Itulah yang Monica rasakan ketika kakinya melangkah ke dalam rumah yang sebagian telah hancur. Serpihan kayu yang jatuh bertebaran di lantai akibat tembakan dan sabetan pedang berpadu dengan pecahan kaca membuatnya kembali teringat akan peristiwa belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana ia menjadi saksi pembunuhan mengerikan itu.

Bedanya, kali ini ia tak sendirian.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Feliciana yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan nada takut. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Bukankah seharusnya kita membantu mereka ada di luar?" tanyanya kembali.

Monica menggeleng. "Mereka cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Kita harus melumpuhkan yang ada di sini."

"Yang ada di sini?"

Monica tak lagi berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tangannya yang mencengkram pistol terasa terlalu berat, seolah ia tak pernah menggunakannya sebelum ini. Dalam hati ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini tak akan terlalu terasa berbeda dengan penembakan lain yang ia lakukan. Namun tetap saja, gambaran mengerikan akan kejadian sebelas tahun lalu menghantui otaknya.

"Monica? Kau tampak pucat,  _ve_ ~~" suara kecil Feliciana kembari menyapa telinga Monica bersamaan dengan tarikan lembut di ujung jasnya.

Gadis Jerman itu menoleh dan tersenyum pelan pada gadis di belakangnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang menyadari jika gadis itu ada bersamanya. Tak peduli jika mungkin kelak bungsu Vargas itu akan menjadi beban untuknya.

Dipeluknya tubuh gadis mungil itu dengan erat dan ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di leher gadis itu sembari menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari sana.

"Monica?"

Dalam hati ia tersenyum pedih. Mengapa selama ini ia selalu mengingkari kenyataan jika ia mencintai gadis manis itu? Mengapa ia terus saja berkeras jika ia mencintai sosok semu 'Feliciano Vargas' sementara Feliciana Vargas selalu ada di sampingnya dan memberikan senyum yang seribu kali lebih mengagumkan?

Dan ia merasa menyesal baru saja menyadarinya malam ini.

Dipeluknya makin erat gadis itu tanpa mengindahkan rona merah dan wajah tak mengerti sang gadis Italia. Bisa saja ini adalah malam terakhir ia hidup, dan ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya dengan tetap menuruti egonya.

Ia tahu jika cinta yang ia rasakan ini adalah sesuatu yang ganjil. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh ia simpan untuk gadis bersurai coklat menawan itu. Namun ia tak ingin memikirkannya malam ini.

"Monica? Kau tak apa-apa?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terulang.

Tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya, Monica berbisik. "Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu. Meski nyawa taruhannya. Aku akan melindungimu."

…*…

**Dan aku baru sadar di chap satu cukup banyak (ralat: sangat banyak) kesalahan italic! Karena jujur saja, aku capek kalau harus mengoreksinya dua kali. Nggak ada waktu TT_TT**

**Ok, ada yang mau kritik saya? Saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^**

 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3, mungkin inilah chapter yang paling kacau dari chapter-chapter lainnya, tapi tolong baca ya~~

**Nyotalia: Feliciana Vargas (North Italy), Lovina Vargas (South Italy/Romano), Marlene Sachen/Monica Beilschmidt (Germany), Isabel Carriedo (Spain), Julchen Beilschmidt/Griselda Sachen(Prussia), Amelia F Jones (America), sakura Honda (Japan), Im Soo Jin (South Korea), Im So Chen (North Korea)**

**Hetalia: Remulus Vargas (Ancient Rome), Kiku Honda/ Kiku Vargas (Japan), Gilbert (Germany)**

**OC: Agnella Vargas (Ibu dari Italy dan Romano), Bernessa Beilschmidt/ Carla Sachen (Ibu dari Prussia dan Germany)**

… ***…**

**Hetalia is a property of Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typos, etc**

**Happy reading, Minna-san ^_^**

…*…

" _Kau tahu, Lovina, dalam bermain pedang kecepatan adalah kuncinya."_

" _Tapi Papa, aku tak ingin bermain pedang seperti Papa. Aku ingin menggunakan belati saja seperti Mama. Apa kecepatan juga akan mempengaruhinya?"_

" _Tentu saja, Lovina. Tentu. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihatnya sendiri."_

… _*…_

Pedang beradu dengan pisau, pedang beradu dengan kulit, pisau beradu dengan kulit, dan kulit beradu dengan kulit.

Sebuah pertempuran jarak dekat yang tak lagi dapat dideskripsikan saking cepatnya.

Pepaduan antara teknik bermain pedang dan beladiri berpadu dengan sempurna dalam sebuah pergumulan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang gadis muda. Bagaikan menari, keduanya sama sekali tak memiliki jeda dalam duel yang dilakukannya. Pedang menjauh, sebuah tendangan siap dilakukan dan sebuah tangkisan siap menghalaunya.

Lovina mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu sementara anggota badannya terus meliuk mencoba memberikan serangan yang berarti pada gadis berwajah tenang di hadapannya.

"Padahal ini kali kedua aku bertemu denganmu, saudaraku, namun aku tak menyangka di pertemuan kali inipun aku akan beradu senjata denganmu," seolah ia tak memiliki kesulitan pada pengaturan pernafasan, gadis Jepang itu berkata.

"Diamlah!" teriak Lovina sembari mengincar perpotongan leher Sakura yang sempat terbuka, sayang serangannya hanya menabrak  _katana_  yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di sana. "A-aku tak pernah sudi untuk kau sebut sebagai saudara, menjijikkan! Saudaraku hanyalah Feliciana Vargas! Hanya dia, kau dengar?!"

Gadis Jepang itu tersenyum pelan. "Persis seperti yang dikatakan  _Tousan_. Bersemangat dan keras kepala. Entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalmu meskipun kita baru dua kali berjumpa. Dan keduanya dalam keadaan yang tak terlalu nyaman." Sebuah serangan nyaris berhasil menggores lengan kanan Lovina. Nyaris.

Mundur selangkah, gadis itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk serangannya yang berikutnya. "Cih, jangan asal bicara, Sakura Honda! Kau adalah anak dari wanita iblis itu!" ia melanjutkan serangannya dengan tendangan berputar, Sakura menghindarinya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? AKU BUKAN SAUDARAMU,  _BASTARDO_!"

Serangan pisau Lovina dengan sukses merobek bagian paha gadis Jepang itu.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mundur sejenak sembari menatap luka di kakinya. Ah, ia sendiri tak ingat sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia terluka.

"Begitukah pikirmu?" tanyanya kalem sembari menjatuhkan  _katana_ -nya ke atas tanah. Senyum sedih tipis ia sunggingkan sebagai tanda jika ia sedikit terluka mendengar kata-kata Lovina. "Lalu, kau anggap apa separuh darah dalam tubuhku ini? Bukankah darah ini adalah darah yang sama dengan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhmu dan Feliciana Vargas?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek khas Asia yang tak Lovina tahu namanya dari balik bajunya. "Jadi, kau pikir apa nama hubungan kita ini?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Musuh."

Jawaban tegas itu tampak membuat Sakura puas. Tanpa ragu, ia kembali menyerang Lovina. Kali ini lebih gesit dan lincah dibanding sebelumnya. "Jika memang itulah yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku, maka akan kubuat kau mengubahnya. Meski dengan cara kasar."

"Kuterima tantanganmu, Sakura Honda."

Dan dua pisau kembali beradu dengan kecepatan yang sempurna. Tak tahu siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah.

…*…

"Ve _~~ mengapa rambut Papa berwarna hitam bukan coklat?"_

" _Itu karena Papa bukan berasal dari Italia, Feliciana."_

" _Lalu kenapa rambutku tidak berwarna hitam juga?"_

" _Itu karena Feliciana adalah orang Italia. Sama seperti Mama dan Sorella Lovina."_

" _Apa Papa tak ingin menjadi orang Italia juga,_  ve _~~? Kemarin Sorella_ _Françoise_ _mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah muda, meski akhirnya_  Nono _memarahinya dan mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang lagi. Itu berarti Papa juga pasti bisa mengubah warna rambut Papa menjadi coklat kan?"_

" _Tidak, Feliciana. Tidak. Papa tidak ingin menjadi orang Italia seperti Feliciana, karena Papa adalah Papa."_

… _*…_

Feliciana berjalan mengikuti Monica sembari menggenggam tangannya erat. Melihat raut wajah datar dan serius sang gadis Jerman, ia merasa seperti baru saja bermimpi. Mungkin adegan di mana Monica Beilschmidt memeluk tubuhnya dan berjanji akan melindunginya hanyalah salah satu delusinya saja.

Namun belitan yang masih jelas terasa di tubuhnya seolah menyangkalnya. Jelas sekali jika tubuhnya masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat Monica memeluknya erat ,seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, dan membisikkan kata-kata bernada protektif padanya.

Kini tubuhnya terasa dingin. Hangat yang tadi menyelimutinya bagaikan lenyap begitu saja ketika Monica melepaskannya. Ia menggigil, ingin rasanya kembali ia memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu dan tak lagi melepaskannya. Merasakan kehangatan abadi yang ia tahu tak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

"Feliciana?"

" _Ve_ ~~?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu dapat meminta apapun dariku, _ve_ ~~" jawab Feliciana dengan nada ceria, berharap keceriaan dapat menghapuskan canggung yang memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku…" dia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Feliciana dirasakannya semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat gugup. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas panjang. "Akan kukatakan jika misi ini telah selesai."

"Kenapa,  _ve_?"

Feliciana dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi gadis itu meskipun kegelapan yang pekat menjadi jurang diantara tatapan matanya. "Akan kukatakan juga saat itu juga."

Keheningan kembali menjadi raja di antara mereka. Menenggelamkan kata-kata dan menumbuhkan berbagai rasa yang tak dapat diubah menjadisuatu frasa. Namun tak apa, karena kediaman itulah yang membuat mereka ada.

Lovina menatap ke depan tepat ke kepala Monica, berharap ia mampu untuk mengurai apa yang tengah membuat gadis itu risau. Namun ia tak sanggup, ia tak bisa. Terlalu rumit dan tak dapat dibaca. Monica adalah misteri baginya, sebuah teka-teki yang belum dapat ia temukan pemecahannya.

"Kau memandangiku," tegur gadis itu pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Feliciana tersenyum pelan. "Aku suka warna rambutmu,  _ve_ ~~ mengingatkanku akan warna matahari di musim panas," entah karena kepandaiannya dalam mengumbar kata-kata manis ataukah memang ia telah ahli dalam mencari alasan, Feliciana memutuskan untuk membohongi sang gadis. "Aku menginginkan warna yang sama juga untuk rambutku, apakah itu akan tampak cocok, Monica?"

Ia mengira Monica akan mengatakan, ' _Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak berguna di saat seperti ini, Feliciana! Bersikaplah serius!_ ' maka ia terkejut saat mendengar jawaban, "Tidak. Aku menyukai warna rambutmu. Sangat Italia. Sangat dirimu," keluar dari bibir gadis bersurai pirang cepak itu.

…*…

Lovina mendecih panjang saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari pertempuran. Tak ia coba lagi untuk menghitung seberapa banyak luka gores yang menghiasi tubuhnya, sudah terlalu banyak, bahkan gaun hitam yang ia kenakanpun kini telah robek di sana-sini. ditatapnya Sakura Honda yang juga sedang menstabilkan nafasnya, luka di tubuhnyapun hampir sama banyaknya dengan Lovina.

"Pertarungan yang menarik. Sayang, semenarik apapun pertempuran itu, selalu ada akhir yang menjemputnya," Sakura bergumam pelan. "Sebenarnya Wang Chun-Yang hanya memberikan perintah untuk menahan pergerakan sang pembawa berlian, dan dialah yang akan menghabisinya. Tapi jika seperti ini skenarionya, aku mungkin akan terpaksa melampaui batas perintah itu… dan menghabisimu."

Lovina tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kau benar juga. Kita lihat saja, darah siapakah yang akan tumpah kali ini. Darahmu dari iblis wanita itu atau darahku."

"Darah siapapun yang tumpah, sama saja," bisik gadis itu pelan. "Karena kita berbagi separuh darah yang sama."

"Masih berkeras mengatakan hal sebodoh itu? Huh. Menggelikan."

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, keduanya maju. Dengan kecepatan yang sama, dengan posisi pisau teracung yang sama. Tak ada lagi taktik atau teknik yang coba mereka untuk gunakan. Ini adalah duel hidup mati, siapa yang mampu menikam tubuh lawannya lebih dulu, dialah yang menang.

JLEB!

…*…

Feliciana mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat seperti perintah dalam bahasa tubuh yang diberikan Monica, sementara gadis pirang itu tengah mengendap-endap mengawasi sebuah ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Monica kembali mendatangi Feliciana sembari memberikan kode agar gadis Italia itu mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, mengendap-endap tanpa suara dalam kegelapan yang mencekam. Masuk ke dalam setiap ruangan yang ada dan mengamati. Mengamati kerusakan apa saja yang terjadi di sana. Dan mengamati siapa sajakah orang yang ada di dalamnya. Namun hingga perjalanan ini mencapai ruang keluarga, mereka tak menemukan siapapun—setidaknya yang masih bernyawa—di dalam sana. Yang ada hanyalah tubuh-tubuh manusia yang bergelimpangan dengan sayatan dan lubang menghiasinya.

Anyir darah yang memabukkan telah membius hidung mereka. Bagaikan anestesi, mereka mematikan sel-sel pembau pada indra penciuman sehingga tak ada lagi rasa mual yang dapat dirasakan. Atau, mungkin juga karena darah telah menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan seorang  _mafioso_  seperti mereka.

Semakin jauh mereka melangkah ke dalama rumah, semakin banyak pula tubuh yang bergelimpangan dan semakin parah juga kondisinya, darah yang tercecer di lantai menyebabkan bunyi kecipak mengerikan tiap kali mereka menginjaknya.

Dan ini membuat Feliciana kembali menyadari jika seseorang yang mereka cari semakin dekat.

Siapapun dirinya.

Langkah Monica terhenti di sebuah pintu. Matanya menatap horor pintu ruangan yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka, sebuah nostalgia mengerikan kembali mengincar sudut hatinya yang lemah. Merasukinya dengan ketakutan lama yang seharusnya tak lagi ia rasakan di masa dewasanya. Tangannya bergetar, apakah wanita iblis dan pelayannya itu telah menunggunya dan Feliciana di dalam? Berniat menghabisi mereka sama seperti ketika dulu pasangan dari neraka itu menghabisi ibu-ibu mereka?

Tidak! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat yang ia bisa.

' _Monica, ingatlah. Kau telah menghabiskan delapan tahun hidupmu di Jerman dan belajar untuk menjadi wanita yang tangguh demi membalaskan dendam. Apakah kepengecutan ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang kau peroleh setelah merasakan neraka itu hah?!_ ' ia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. ' _Lagipula kini kau tak sendiri, kau harus tetap bertahan hidup untuk melindunginya._ ' Ia menoleh menatap Feliciana yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tak usah takut. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku akan melindungimu."

Feliciana mengangguk pelan. Dicengkramnya ujung jas Monica pelan, berharap jika gadis itu tak akan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan jika mereka nekad memasukinya.

Namun ia tahu, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

" _Si._ "

Dan suara pintu yang berderit ketika dibuka lebar terdengar tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap.

…*…

Lovina terduduk di rerumputan sembari mencengkram luka di bahunya yang mengalirkan darah dengan cepat. Seringai puas yang berpadu dengan ringisan kesakitan tampak jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Ada gurat-gurat kebanggan dan kepuasan tatkala matanya menatap genangan darah yang membasahi tanah di sekitarnya.

Tetapi itu bukanlah darahnya.

Di hadapannya, terbaring di rerumputan yang dibanjiri darah, seorang gadis Asia terbaring miring dengan pisau menancap di perutnya.

"Ku-kudengar orang Jepang percaya jika… hah… nyawa itu letaknya di perut," katanya sembari tersenyum puas.

Sakura mendongak menatap mata coklat indah gadis di hadapannya. "Ternyata aku kalah," dia bergumam dengan nada tenang, seolah maut tak sedang membayanginya saat ini. "Kau membungkuk untuk menancapkan pisau ini di perutku, dan sebagai gantinya pisau yang seharusnya bersarang di jantungmu itu hanya merobek bahumu saja."

"Itu karena darah Vargas yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku," dengan percaya diri Lovina berkata. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya perlahan dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mengasihani. " _Nono_ memuja dewa-dewi, paganisme, dia selalu berkata jika aku lahir diberkati oleh Athena, dan sang dewi selalu melindungiku. Melindungi seorang Vargas."

"Kau selalu membanggakan darah Vargasmu itu. Namun tidakkah kau pernah berfikir jika yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu bukan hanya darah seorang Vargas saja?" tanya Sakura sinis. "Vargas adalah darah ibumu. Dan kau tak terlahir karena rahim seorang ibu saja, selalu ada sperma laki-laki yang menyebabkannya. Seorang ayah."

Lovina mendecih pelan mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Aku benci laki-laki. Mereka hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk meraih impian. Sebuah boneka bodoh yang dapat digerakkan sesuka hati," jawabnya. "Jujur saja, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja terus berusaha mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku. Apa di saat-saat kematianmupun kau masih ingin terus berkata jika kita berbagi setengah darah yang sama?"

"Kita saudara."

"Berapa kali kukatakan?! Aku bukan saudaramu! Kau adalah anak dari Wang Chun-Yang! Sedangkan aku adalah anak dari Agnella Vargas!"

"Ta-tapi…," tampaknya kematian kian mendekati sosok Sakura Honda, terbukti dari suaranya yang kian lirih dan semakin terbata-bata. "Tapi… aku selalu ber-berharap jika kita bi-bisa menjadi saudara… aku menginginkannya. Te-telah lama aku bermimpi memiliki saudara… menghabiskan waktu bermain dan ber-bercanda tawa dengan mereka… menjadi sosok yang le-lebih manusiawi dari pada saat ini… kau tak tahu, Lovina. Kau… tak tahu… semenjak aku mendengar jika kau dan Fe-Feliaciana memiliki darah yang sama denganku, a-aku mengharapkan… mengharapkan ji-jika suatu saat nanti kita bisa menjadi… saudara…"

Lovina terdiam, ditatapnya gadis Jepang itu dengan dingin. Sama sekali tak ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Surainya berwarna coklat sementara surai gadis itu berwarna hitam, begitupula mata mereka. Kulitnya putih pucat khas Eropa, sedikit terbakar matahari akibat membantu Isabel di ladang tomatnya, sementara kulit gadis itu kuning langsat, seperti kebanyakan kulit masyarakat ras mongolia.

Tidak, mereka bukan saudara. Bukan.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap anak dari wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupku adalah saudaraku," ia berkata dengan nada dingin sembari menatap mata Sakura yang telah terpejam, meski samar-samar ia masih mendengar deru nafas pendek yang memburu dari bibir gadis itu. "Namun jika suatu saat nanti daur reinkarnasi mempertemukan kita kembali, maka di saat itu mungkin aku telah belajar untuk mengakuinya…, Sakura."

…*…

"Mengapa kalian ragu untuk masuk?" suara lembut mendayu-dayu dengan nada aneh terdengar dari dalam ruangan. "Berdiri di depan pintu sementara aku telah mengizinkan kalian masuk itu hal yang tidak sopan lho,  _aru_."

Monica mendecih pelan mendengar suara yang terkadang masih menghantui malam-malamnya dalam wujud mimpi buruk itu. kembali digandengnya tangan Feliciana untuk memberikan proteksi kepada sang gadis dan perlahan dibawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin itu.

" _Nihao_ , Miss Beilschmidt. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku berjumpa denganmu, _aru_ ," sapa seorang wanita yang mengenakan chongsang warna merah darah. Ia terlihat tengah duduk di atas timbunan mayat dengan segelas wine—atau bisa jadi darah—tergenggam di tangannya yang mungil. "Kali ini kau membawa temanmu, hm…, rasanya aku mengenalnya,  _aru_. Dia sangat mirip dengan Signora Vargas," lalu dialihkannya pandangannya pada Feliciana. "Anak manis, coba perkenalkan dirimu,  _aru_."

"Fe-Feliciana Daisy Vargas…" entah mengapa Feliciana merasa sedikit merinding mendengar permintaan bernada perintah wanita itu. Seolah-olah berkata jika ia tak mematuhinya maka ia akan dibinasakan saat itu juga.

Monica menatap tajam wanita China mungil di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya tampak pucat menyadari adanya keganjilan pada wajah ayu sang musuh. "Kau… sama sekali tak berubah," katanya pelan. "Sebelas tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa, namun rupamu, tubuhmu dan sifatmu tetap sama. Tampaknya kau sama sekali tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pendewasaan baik dari segi fisik ataupun mental, benar?"

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya,  _aru_ ," bisik wanita itu sembari tertawa puas. "Kaupun tetap tak berubah, Monica Beilschmidt. Tegas, tenang, dan sinis. Tiga kriteria positif yang aku yakin diwarisi dari ibumu."

Monica mengkokang pistolnya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke kepala wanita China itu. Matanya menyipit waspada. "Di mana kacungmu yang setia itu, Wang Chun-Yang. Tak biasanya dia tak berkeliaran di sekitarmu seperti anjing kelaparan yang merengek pada nyonyanya."

"Wah, bahasamu kasar sekali, Miss Beilschmidt?" Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau tak melihatnya bukan berarti dia tak ada, bukan?" kembali ia memainkan teka-teki katanya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Chun-Yang. Dia tidak di sini bukan?"

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lihat ke belakangmu, manis."

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan Feliciana membuat Monica mau tak mau menoleh kepada gadis yang sejak tadi setengah bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya sejak mereka memasuki ruangan ini.

Tetapi kini gadis bertubuh mungil itu berada dalam dekapan seorang pria separuh tua yang mengalungkan  _katana_  di leher gadis itu.

"Feliciana!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya hanya dapat merinding ketakutan sembari berdoa di dalam hati agar lehernya tak ditebas seketika. Namun ketika dirasakannya tekanan pada leher dan tubuhnya semakin melonggar hingga ia merasakan dekapan itu bukan lagi suatu bentuk ancaman, ia terkesiap.

' _Katakanlah jika aku delusional, namun aku berani bersumpah jika aku pernah merasakan dekapan ini sebelumnya._ '

Dia mendongakkan kepala, mencoba melihat rupa orang yang tengah mengalungkan  _katana_  itu di lehernya. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan kata-kata yang meluncur tanpa sengaja dari bibirnya.

"Papa?"

…*…

_Monica berlari masuk ke dalam rumah begitu mendengar jeritan Isabel. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Menjaga agar ruang introgasi tak sampai dijamah oleh kawanan musuh._

_Digantinya pistolnya dengan senapan otomatis yang terkalung di punggungnya guna melancarkan proses eksekusi yang ia lakukan. Bersyukurlah ia karena pada musim awal sebelumnya, sang ibu pernah mengajarinya mengenai cara menggunakan senjata api itu._

_Tembakannya mungkin kacau dan tak terarah, namun itulah yang menjadikan tembakannya berbahaya. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana arah tembakan Monica akan dilancarkan, dan kesalahan gerak yang dilakukan pria dan wanita pendek asal Asia itulah yang membuat timah panas memberondong tangan, kaki, badan, dan bahkan kepala mereka._

_Cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya, gadis itu melanjutkan misinya untuk menjaga ruang utama keluarganya, tempat penyandraan atas pemimpin kelompok Triad, Wang Chun-Yang dilaksanakan. Tanggannya menggenggam senapan itu dalam keadaan siaga, siap menghadang siapapun yang datang untuk menyelamatkan bos mereka._

_Ia tahu, jika hanya ia sendirian, maka akan percuma saja. Namun ia harus bertahan, tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum waktu yang diperkirakan Alice agar bantuan pasukan dari_ Don _datang. Dan sampai waktu itu tiba, ia harus tetap bertahan._

_Dari posisinya sekarang, ia dapat sedikit melihat bagaimana keadaan ruang penyandraan dari sebuah celah di dinding. Sama seperti ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya saat menyampaikan keadaan darurat, di ruangan itu hanya ada Senorita Vargas, Signor Vargas, ibunya dan Wang Chun-Yang, sebagai sandra._

_Merasa cukup aman dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip keadaan._

" _Anak buahmu sedang dibumi hanguskan di luar, Chun-Yang. Menyerah sajalah dan jalani saja hukumanmu. Siapa tahu Bos berbesar hati memberimu pemotongan hukuman," ia mendengar suara ibunya—yang ia yakin pasti juga akan dimiliki kakaknya kelak ketika ia telah dewasa nanti—berkata dengan santainya. Seolah ia tak mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan putri-putrinya di luar sana._

_Wanita China itu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi anak buahku ada satu yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah ini."_

_Monica segera menyiagakan senapannya lagi dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Namun tak dilihatnya satupun orang di sekitarnya. Ia menarik nafas lega, paling si wanita China itu hanya membual saja._

" _Jangan mencoba membuat kami panik dengan kebohonganmu, Chun-Yang," kali ini suara Senorita Vargas-lah yang terdengar. Wanita itu tampak tenang dan santai menghadapi serangan yang terjadi. "Hanya ada kau, kami dan Monica yang berjaga di luar saja yang masih hidup di rumah ini."_

_Monica menyunggingkan senyum lirih. Begitu mudah bagi wanita itu untuk menyadari keberadaannya meskipun ia telah berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara . Dalam hati ia memuja calon pemimpin keluarga Vargas itu. Ia berdoa, semoga suatu saat nanti akan datang masanya ketika ia mampu untuk menjadi wanita yang setangguh itu._

" _Kalian tak percaya padaku,_ aru _? Sedihnya…" gumam Wang Chun-Yang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sebuah senyum mengerikan tampak tesungging di bibirnya yang merah menyala. "Padahal hanya dengan satu kata dariku saja, dia akan langsung bergerak,_ aru _."_

" _Mana mungkin aku mempercayainya!" Senorita Beilschmidt menantang._

_Wanita China itu tersenyum puas melihat satu orang ada yang terjebak dalam permainannya. Dengan senyum manis masih tetap tersungging di wajahnya, ia berkata, "Lakukan."_

_DOR!_

_Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan!_

" _BERNESSA!" Agnella Vargas meneriakkan nama depan ibunya._

_Dapat Monica lihat dengan jelas dari kening ibunya mengalir darah segar, sementara wajah ibunya yang cantik namun kekanakan tampak terkejut dengan mata yang melotot terbuka, menampilkan sepasang azzurite yang indah dalam akhirnya._

_Dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pula, pistol mana yang patut disalahkan atas kematian ibunya. Pistol_  Minebea PM-9 _yang masih berasap moncongnya. Dan dipegang oleh seorang pria Asia yang wajahnya sudah akrab di mata Monica._

_Signor Kiku Vargas._

_Suami dari Signora Agnella Vargas yang diangkat menjadi keluarga tersebut. Seorang pria Jepang yang merupakan mantan anggota_ yakuza _, buronan Jepang yang rela diangkat sebagai anak oleh Signor Romulus Vargas demi mendapatkan suaka yang menjamin kehidupannya._

_Cih! Betapa tak tahu malunya pria itu._

" _Kiku! Kau…" Agnella tak lagi dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat pria yang ia pilih sebagai pasangan hidupnya itu berjongkok dan melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Chun-Yang dan menarik tangan wanita itu dengan anggun hingga dapat berdiri sempurna. "Mengapa…," lirih Agnella pelan. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Kiku. Bukankah kita ini adalah keluarga? Mengapa kau rela melakukan ini padaku?"_

" _Maafkan aku, Agny. Maaf."_

" _Kiku telah menikah denganku jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya," sembari menggandeng mesra lengan kanan Signor Vargas, wanita China itu memamerkan senyum mengerikannya. "Dan kami telah memiliki seorang putri, namanya Sakura Honda. Kau dengar bukan? Ia memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Kiku."_

" _Bo..bohong…"_

_Dan pembantaian itupun kembali dilakukan._

_Entah bagaimana caranya, segala nyali yang ada dalam diri Monica menguap seketika, dan hanya digantikan oleh rasa syok melihat ibunya dan wanita yang ia kagumi mati mengenaskan di hadapannya._

_Namun ia tahu keberadaannya telah diketahui oleh sepasang iblis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya masalahwaktu saja sampai mereka menemukannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Dikokangnya pistol miliknya dan digerakan tubuhnya masuk ke ruangan yang kini berbau anyir. Diteguhkannya hatinya untuk membalas dendam._

… _*…_

Lovina berlari menerjang siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalannya menuju ke dalam rumah. Tadi sempat ia lihat dari sudut matanya jika Monica telah membawa adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tepat seperti rencana mereka memang, apalagi Lovina juga menginginkan agar adiknya melihat secara langsung seperti apa rupa pembunuh ibu mereka—yang secara tidak kebetulan—merupakan ayah kandung mereka juga.

Sembari menembakkan pistolnya dan menyabetkan pisaunya, gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang untuk kedua kalinya nyaris mengalami kerobohan itu.

Dia tahu jika si gadis Jerman pasti dengan senang hati akan menjaga dan melindungi adiknya, apalagi ia juga tahu bagaimana kuatnya ikatan batin diantara kedua gadis itu. Namun tetap saja ia merasa cemas. Ia takut membayangkan seperti apa reaksi adiknya jika melihat sang ayah yang telah mati belasan tahun lalu ada di sana, hidup, berdaging dan… berada dalam pihak lawan.

Kali ini ia tak perlu mencari ke segala ruangan, ia sudah tahu pasti di mana si iblis betina itu akan menunggunya.

BRAK!

Ia membanting pintu yang sebenarnya telah terbuka.

"Ah, akhirnya berlianku yang cantik datang juga, _aru_ ," gumam Chun-Yang gembira saat melihat kedatangan Lovina. Pandangan matanya tampak terpaku pada bagian leher Lovina yang terbuka dan menampilkan berlian berwarna hitam menawan itu.

Dilihatnya sang adik yang berada di bawah ancaman pisau seorang pria paruh tua berwajah tenang. Meski telah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya, Lovina masih dapat mengenali pria itu dengan baik.

"Lepaskan Feliciana, brengsek!" teriaknya sembari melayangkan sebuah tendangan berputar ke arah kepala pria Asia itu.

Dengan satu gerakan halus, tendangan itu dapat dengan mudah dihindari. "Itukah sambutan untuk ayah yang telah lama tidak kau temui, Lovina?" tanya pria itu dingin sembari mengeratkan kembali belitan lengannya pada leher Feliciana. "Tenanglah sedikit, kau akan tampak sangat manis jika mau bersikap kalem seperti Feliciana, putriku yang manis."

Lovina nyaris saja muntah mendengar panggilan kesayangan lama sang ayah. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau adalah ayah yang baik, brengsek! Kau membunuh ibu kami dan mencampakan kami! Sekarang kau berfikir kami akan diam saja membiarkan kau menghabisi kami hanya karena kau adalah ayah biologis kami?! Enak saja!"

Pria itu kembali mengetatkan belitannya pada leher Feliciana, menyebabkan gadis mungil itu terengah-engah akibat pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya berkurang drastis. "Tenanglah kalau kau tak ingin adik kesayanganmu mati, putriku."

" _So…Sorella…_ "

Lovina mengarahkan kekesalannya pada Monica yang tengah berusaha mengunci pergerakan pemimpin  _triad_  itu dengan pistolnya. Ia mendecih kesal, seribu rutukan dan kutukan siap ia lontarkan untuk bungsu Beilschmidt itu, namun ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat. Prioritasnya adalah menyelamatkan Feliciana.

Lovina menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tanda jika ia menyerah. "Lepaskan Feliciana, brengsek. Kau tahu, betapa menjijikkannya dirimu yang hanya bisa mengancam dengan sandra seorang gadis?" desisnya tajam.

"Hm, bukankah itu juga cara kalian?" tanya Kiku sembari melepaskan Feliciana, membiarkan gadis itu terduduk di lantai sembari mengatur ulang nafasnya. "Namun untuk kali ini, aku akan melepaskannya. Karena baik kau, ataupun dia, adalah putriku," ia kembali berkata. "Jadi, apalagi yang kau tunggu, manis? Ambil pisaumu dan seranglah aku."

Lovina mendecih, dipungutnya kembali pisau yang berlumuran darah itu, tetapi sebelum ia melakukan duel dengan sang ayah, ia mendekati sang adik dan melepaskan kalung yang melingkar indah di lehernya. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu," bisiknya lirih sembari mengenakannya di leher putih sang adik.

Ia bangki berdiri dan disabetkannya pisau di tangannya ke arah pria paruh tua itu. Sesekali tangan dan kakinya ikut menyerang dengan serangan cepat yang mengincar titik-titik vital manusia. Sekali terkena, siapapun korbannya, sekuat apapun dia, pasti akan mati seketika.

Namun sayang, Kiku Honda bukanlah seorang amatiran.

Sementara ayah dan anak itu mengadu duel maut yang tak seimbang di satu sisi, Monica beringsut pelan ke belakang dan menarik tubuh Feliciana agar gadis itu tersembunyi aman di balik badannya. Ia mendecih pelan, ia tahu kini tugasnyalah melindungi Feliciana sekaligus dengan berlian hitam itu.

Wang Chun-Yang tersenyum puas sembari mengeluarkan _QSZ-92_ yang ia sembunyikan di belahan dadanya dan tersenyum licik. "Tampaknya kau tak mau memberikan gadis manis itu secara suka rela padaku, _aru."_

Monica mendecih pelan mendengarnya. "Sampai matipun aku tak akan sudi melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali," Wang Chun-Yang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke dada Monica. "Jika itu adalah keputusanmu, aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Satu tembakan saja, dan kita lihat, siapa pemenangnya."

…*…

Beberapa bulan setelahnya…

Feliciana berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Roma dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya, dengan ramah ia menyapa beberapa orang yang telah dihapalnya. Kebanyakan adalah para pedagang yang sering membantunya mengisi persediaan makanan selama ia ada di kota tersebut.

Sudah beberapa lama ia tinggal di kota itu, menemani kakaknya menjalani rawat inap di ibukota Italia. Tampaknya luka di pundak gadis itu ternyata tak seremeh yang dikiranya, ada beberapa keretakan dan pemutusan syaraf yang cukup berbahaya, membuat Lovina akan kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya lagi. Namun tak apa, Feliciana tak khawatir, seminggu lagi kakaknya akan pindah ke Spanyol dan resmi berganti nama menjadi Lovina Carriedo. Isabel pasti akan dengan senang hati menjaganya.

Seminggu yang lalu Alice, gadis penggerutu berkacamata yang senang mengkalkulasi segalanya itu, juga telah memutuskan untuk menikah. Dengan Amelia F Jones yang sudah memilih untuk membubarkan kelompoknya.

Alasannya? Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu secara pasti.

Tapi beberapa orang menduga dia frustasi akibat kehilangan adik semata wayangnya dalam pertempuran terakhirnya, Madeline Jones.

Yang jelas, pasangan Amelia dan Alice pasti akan menjalani hidup sederhana yang bahagia di LA, salah satu kota di America yang telah melegalkan perkawinan sesama jenis.

Sementara Françoise, kakak sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk menjadi saingannya dalam perebutan jabatan pewaris kelompok setelah Lovina mengundurkan diri. Yah, namun Feliciana meragukan keseriusannya karena dibandingkan menembak, Françoise lebih serius dalam menggoda setiap orang, baik lelaki atau perempuan, yang ditemuinya. Efek yang sama seperti saat ia menggoda banyak lelaki setelah kehilangan Marlene dulu, tampaknya kepergian Madeline-pun membawa perubahan yang amat besar baginya.

Sementara Julchen, gadis yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu memutuskan keluar dari organisasi dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang model.

Ada banyak desas desus tentangnya yang berkembang di antara masyarakat, mulai dari ia yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang fotografer terkenal asal Hongaria hingga dugaan jika ia lesbian—dan diperkuat dengan maraknya beredar foto-foto mesranya dengan seorang pianis kenamaan Austria.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Monica?

Feliciana tersenyum sedih. Ia tak menyangka ia akan kehilangan gadis itu di malam itu juga.

Tidak, Monica tidak kalah dalam adu tembakan satu lawan satu dengan Wang Chun-Yang. Ia menang. Ia berhasil menghancurkan kepala wanita China itu dalam satu tembakan dan mengirimnya langsung ke neraka. Melihat sang istri yang amat dicinta, Kiku Honda, ayahnya, memutuskan untuk menyusulnya dengan menancapkan  _katana_  kebanggaanya langsung ke dalam perut.

Kemenangan yang sempurna bukan? Ya, namun segalanya selalu ada harganya. Sebagai ganti kemenangan yang mereka raih, mereka harus kehilangan Monica. Timah panas Chun-Yang berhasil menembus dada kirinya dan menggores jantungnya.

Dan Monica Beilschmidt meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

" _Feliciana, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"_ bisikan sekarat itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.  _"Sebenarnya, jika aku masih dapat bertahan hidup, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Kita akan pergi ke taman dan berpiknik di sana, makan wurst dan pasta. Menatap anak-anak yang berlari berkeliaran sembari tertawa mengejar kucing dan kupu-kupu. Dan aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Boneka beruang._

" _Kau ingat? Dulu saat kecil, kau pernah berjanji untuk menghadiahiku boneka beruang sebagai hadiah Natal. Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh. Aku memang Marlene Sachen. Untuk cerita yang lebih lengkapnya kau bisa menagih Lovina. Maaf telah membohongimu selama ini,"_ ya, pengakuan meyedihkan itupun masih terus terngiang dalam otaknya.

" _Dan sejak dulu hingga sekarang, ada satu hal yang selalu dan selalu membuatku menyesal. Yaitu… aku tak pernah sempat mengatakan perasaanku padamu, Feliciana. Maka dari itu… sekarang, sebelum aku kembali merasakan penyesalan, akan kukatakan padamu…"_

"Ich liebe dich _... Ich liebe dich, Feliciana..."_

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir pucat Monica, sekeras apapun Felicina mengatakan ' _Ti amo_ ' Monica tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi.

Monica Beischmidt telah pergi.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Semuanya terlalu tragis untuknya yang cenderung melankonis.

Mengapa ia tak pernah mampu mendapatkan cintanya. Dua kali ia ditinggal mati oleh gadis yang sama, dan untuk kali ini, kematian itu abadi.

Ah, lagi-lagi kini ia sendirian.

Ia menutup matanya sembari tetap melangkah, membiarkan delusinya mengisi sosok Monica Beilschmidt yang berjalan di sisinya, menggandeng tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang ia lukiskan pada kanvasnya. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum wanita dalam lukisan ' _Angelo_ ' yang kini dipajang di museum kota.

BRUK!

" _Veee_!"

Ah ya, seharusnya aku memperingatkan Feliciana untuk tak berjalan sembari memejamkan mata. Selain membahayakan untuk diri sendiri, hal itu juga membahayakan untuk orang lain.

Hal yang pertama kali Feliciana sadari adalah kini ia telah terduduk di jalanan dengan kentang berserakan di sekitarnya. Di hadapannya, sosok besar seorang pria tampak menghalangi cahaya matahari.

"Ah,  _Entschuldigung_ , aku tak melihatmu," kata-kata dalam bahasa Jerman bercampur Italia yang kacau itu dengan sukses membuat Feliciana membulatkan matanya.

"A…a…" ia tergagap. Tubuh tinggi berotot, surai pirang yang bercahaya saat tertimpa cahaya matahari dan mata biru yang bagaikan samudra. Betapa… indahnya… dia merasa melihat kembali sosok Monica Beilschmidt yang hidup kembali.

" _Senorita_? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu lagi sembari menglurkan tangannya, membantu Feliciana untuk berdiri.

Di balik tubuh pria berbadan besar itu, samar-samar ia melihat sosok gadis yang dicintainya. Berada dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih jernih dan sayap yang tak kalah indahnya.  _'Berbahagialah, Feliciana… berbahagialah… demi dirimu sendiri, dan demi diriku…,'_ sosok itu perlahan menghablur dan hilang tenggelam di antara terangnya cahaya matahari senja.

Feliciana tersenyum, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Mungkin Tuhan memang tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk menjadi bagian dari Monica, namun tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain?

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya si pemuda itu panik melihhat gadis yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja menangis.

Feliciana menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah jika begitu."

Feliciana tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Mm, namaku Feliciana Vargas. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig? Hm, nama yang indah."

_Monica, aku tak akan melupakanmu._

_Bagiku kau adalah malaikat terindah yang pernah datang dalam hidupku._

_Namun aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang telah kau berikan padaku ini dengan menangisimu dan mengasihani diriku sendiri._

_Ti amo, Monica._

...*...

Ich liebe dich/Ti amo: (German/Italy) Aku mencintaimu.

Entschuldigung: (German) Maaf

…*…

**Hai, terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir, aku ngantuk banget, jadi nggak bisa banyak bacot di sini, maka dari itu, aku minta kritiknya saja atas karya angst gagal jadi tragedy macam ini ya!**

**Sayonara~~**

 


End file.
